Moonlight Legend
by Amy-Star
Summary: A new epic journey has begun warriors from all walks of life are being called upon to fight an evil that could destroy their way of life. A war has started the actors have been chosen, but are they ready?
1. Chapter One: Angel Wings Painted on With...

amy-chan: Hello everyone greeting and salutations to you all!!!! Well here you go once again amy-chan is writing despite the angry mob banging at my door.

DISCLAIMER: PSSSSSTTTTT!!!!!!! Guess what!!!!! *looks side to side* I don't Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing crazy huh?

__

I leave scattered from the dream

Escaped from others.

Disappeared from time.

Love doesn't leave the dead rose

Revolutionary Girl Utena: "Hana no Nai Bara" (Dead Rose) 

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND 

#

****

Chapter One: Angel Wings Painted on With Blood 

"Tell me something Koishii do you love?"

Flowers petals danced in the wind lazily, the sky was the clearest blue the sun's warmth spreading through his body

"I love you Koibito" 

Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him, shimmering with love and affection for him and only him. And at that moment he promised himself he would love her and only her. 

Then in quick dark lightening his whole world became nothing but blood wide blue eyes no longer bright but dull with death. Her wing spread out in a twisted mass of blood red behind her, a halo of death only for her. A katana tainted with the blood of an angel, glinted in the pale moonlight. The slashed down once more, in a violent strike to the heart. 

"Tell me something Koishii do you love?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let me go now!" The young maiden screeched at the top of her lugs, her golden blonde hair down up in buns with streamers of sunlight. She kicked and thrashed as she was pushed deeper into the dark unknown forest. "Shut-up you damn onna!" One of the rogues yelled slapping her across the face so hard; it snapped her head back. Dropping to the ground Usagi lightly touched her cheek, inflamed with a fiery pain. "You should be happy onna; not many girls are this lucky, you should be thankful that you will become my whore." At that Usagi burst into tears and tried to scramble away, but she was grabbed and brought close to his face. She couldn't see his face due to the fact that it was night, but she could feel his hot sour breath as he breathed. Too afraid to move she let out a low whimper, which seem to turn on the rogue even more. 

Throwing her down once again to the ground, but in the process ripping off her shirt. Revealing her young modest breast to them, she then yelped, quickly trying to covers them with her thin arms. "Hurry up with her already so I can have my turn" his partner called out from the darkness of the night. Terror gripped Usagi with its icy claws; she could no longer scream or try to runaway. 

__

'Oh dear Kami, please save me, please I don't want this' 

The man pinned her down to the ground immobilizing her, she knew that there was no way she could escape as she felt his weight on her body. Tears of despair flowed down in face in river of aguish, oh Kami what did she do to deserve this fate, this torture which was worse than death. His body pressed against her chest shooting a sharp pain through her breasts, then his cracked rough lips pressed against her sweet soft ones. This was it this was the end, now she could not marry since she would no longer be pure. They would poison her leaving nothing but a broken doll.

Just as he was about to reach up her skirt, a gurgled sound filled the night followed by a loud thump. The rogue jumped off her, grabbing his dagger from his belt. Looking from side to side cautiously, he called out to his partner "hey Juan did you hear that?" Silence hanged heavy in the air, Usagi sat there shivering on the ground praying that it wasn't more thieves coming to destroy her. "What the hell is going on?" The rogue whispered, fear creeping into his voice. 

"So do you think you're a man" a deep voice broke the silence, its husky tones sent shivers down Usagi's spine. "What?" The man cried out twisting around trying to find the owner of the voice. "So you think you're a man? But really you're not, a true man would never force himself on a woman." A dark figure then swooped down from the trees; a flash of steel glinted in the moonlight. Usagi's eyes widen as she heard the blade slice through the man's flesh. 

Screaming out bloody murder the man clutched his stump that was all that was left of his arm. Blood sprayed every where in a rain of agony; Usagi jumped back so not to get any on her. The man broke down into sobs as he stared at the figure in front of him, shaking like a child. "Please, please have mercy" the man cried out, it almost made Usagi feel sorry for the man. 

"Why should I were you going to give that girl mercy?" The voice spoke out again, even though it was only in a whisper you could hear it clearly. Usagi shuddered again something was wrong in his tome of voice, there was something about it that made it sound dead. 

When the man didn't answer but only continued to cry, and mumbled low apologies. "I'm sorry but its my sworn duty as a man to make sure you'll never live to become one" and with that the sound of steel cutting through the air, as the man let out on last heart retching screech, before blood began to rain down from the heavens. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi opened her eyes groggily the high morning sun danced on her face, waking her up from her deep slumber. Blinking a few times she yawned, the got up and stretched. Pausing she glanced out her window the sky was a perfect blue, the sweet smells of spring floated in the air, a bright smile graced her lips it was almost as brilliant as the sun itself. She got out of bed and proceeded to change into her clothes which were nothing much a white long sleeved shirt with puffy shoulders, and a simple brown skirt that reached a little bit passed her knees. 

'I wonder if he's still here, I hope he hasn't left yet' Usagi thought hopefully as she began to do her hair, making the buns then tying them with string, then left some hair so it streamed down into two ponytails. Dashing out of her room she grabbed a wicket basket she got from the oldest woman in the village as a present, she then grabbed bread from the table, and a couple of apples. 

"Usagi what are you doing?" Her mother questioned her daughter as she rushed around the kitchen, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. Ikuko's long navy blue hair flowed down in waves of silky hair; her deep chocolate brown eyes were filled with amusement and worry for her daughter. 

"I'm going out mother be back before dinner" Usagi shouted in hast leaving no room for her mom to question her. "Usagi wait you promised to help me with the laundry" Ikuko yelled from the door, watching as her daughter ran down the dirt path at top speed. "Oh that girl" Ikuko sighed before she smiled, _'young love there's nothing more wonderful.'_

Usagi dodged wagons, young children playing in the middle of the road, merchants trying to sell her things from fish to jewelry. The usual in the busy little village of Jyuban, the place where Usagi was born and raised and most likely die as well. Usual she loved the sounds and smells of the market place, street performers putting on puppets shows, the ever lasting sounds of people arguing, children laughing and crying. But right now she was in a hurry she had to make sure he was still here, she really hoped that he was. 

"Hey Usagi!" A cheerful voice called out, as a small hand was placed on her shoulder. Usagi jumped and nearly fell to the ground, "Naru be careful you almost made me fall" Usagi accused her blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Yeah-right" Naru scolded waving her finger. "Its not my fault Usagi that you're a natural born klutz" she then laughed her light blue eyes sparkling with delight, as her short red hair bounced from her movements. Usagi couldn't help but smile at that, then she remembered she had to hurry or she would be too late. "I'm sorry Naru I have to go" Usagi explained before running off again. 

Naru watched her retreating form, her forehead scrunched in confusion. _'Usagi in a rush to be somewhere, well that's odd. Too bad she can't be like that for school that would make Haruna-sensei really happy' _

"Hello Naru" Gurio popped out of nowhere, the same weird lovesick smile on his face, his glasses giving him an odd appearance. "What do you want Gurio" Naru asked in an annoyed tone, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Guess what I just heard on the gossip line about Usagi-bono" he said looking very proud of himself. "What?!" Naru questioned him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Gurio gulped before answering quickly "apparently Usagi-bono has a boyfriend" 

Usagi was now walking slowly through a field that was being used to keep the cows in; soon she would be able to know if he was still here. Her eyes went misty as she remembered that night when she almost lost her innocence, then out of nowhere like a shadow he came and saved her. She giggled a young girl's giggle, blushing a light pink. She couldn't believe she was falling for this man, surly her father would never approve. She slowly went down a steep hill that led to the riverside; she was almost near his camp. 

"Hello is anyone here" Usagi called out, glancing around the seemly deserted area. All that was left was a pile of burnt sticks where the fire once was, but nothing else remained. Usagi began to choke up as tears welled up in her eyes, she should have known he would leave soon. Then she heard the soft crunched of rock behind her, she whipped around a smile gracing her lips. "Heero-san" she greeted before bowing lowly, for more reasons then one, one of course out of respect and the other so he wouldn't see her tears. 

Rising up she looked at him; his hair was a wild and messy dark brown it would have given him a boyish appearance if he didn't have such a serious look on his face. His body was tall and lean not overly muscular, he was dressed in a dark blue pantsuit outfit with a black hakama over it. And for shoes he had a pair of leather sandals that looked worn and old.

(Hakama: A man's formal divided skirt. I don't think I did a good job of describing that look at any Kenshin picture from the show Rurouni Kenshin)

A sword was tied to his waistline with a simple black sash, and Usagi knew from experience how deadly it could be. But what drew her most to him were his eyes, those deep cobalt blue eyes, that looked like night sky before it turned black. 

He observed her closely not saying anything, his face and eyes revealed no emotion to her. "Ummmm...I brought you some breakfast" Usagi said happily still getting no response from him. "Uh okay maybe you're not hungry I'll just leave it here for you" Usagi said nervously placing the basket gently on the ground and walking away slowing from him. 

Heero stood there for a second looking at the basket, then at her, then back at the basket. Why did this girl bring him food everyday? It was impossible that she liked him, he had made sure that no one could ever like him. He was leaving today to continue his wandering, but he needed supplies maybe the girl could help she always seemed to have some to spare. 

He looked at her retreating form, now what was her name again?

"Hey you" he yelled out, his tone indifferent, she turned around fast her ponytails whipping around her blue eyes starring at him hopefully. 

'Blue eyes, she has blue eyes just like...'

He shook his head from that thought and moved towards the girl, why was he thinking such things. "I need to ask you a favor, I'm leaving tomorrow and I need supplies." A combination of pain that he was leaving, and eagerness of being able to help him out crossed her face. _'What was with this girl, she was so expressive it seemed everything she felt appeared on her face.' _

"Of course I can help you, come with me to my house" she said happily before skipping off again, Heero hesitated for a minute then followed her. "So where are you going?" She asked him trying to start up a conversation, looking up at him. "Nowhere, I'm a wanderer" Heero answered gruffly; he hated being asked questions. "Oh...so I guess you don't have a home then huh?" She said softly looking down at the ground. When he didn't answer her she took that as a yes, "what happened?" The minute she asked that she regretted it; she hated the fact she was so curious. Now he would think she just some nosy little girl.

Before he could answer but it was most likely he wasn't going to, an obnoxious voice filled the air. "Hello odango-atama" Usagi eyes narrowed into angry slits as she clenched her fists, forgetting Heero there she screeched back at the boy in front of her. "Don't call me that Shingo!" The young boy in front of them only gave her a cocky smile, his dark blue eyes shined with mischief, he had messy dirty blonde hair. "Why because you don't want to face the truth?" He said slyly, getting pleasure at seeing his sister's blood boil. 

"No it isn't!" Usagi whined back, a vein popping on her forehead. 

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't!" 

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't!" 

"Yes it is"

Heero watched the exchange silently from the sidelines; his mouth twitched a little from amusement. He wondered what it felt like to act so immature and young. Shingo then turned to look at him for a brief second, eyes widening in admiration. "So you're the one who saved my sister" Shingo asked in a calmer voice, Heero didn't answer only starred at the child. "Why did you do it?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Shingo didn't think this guy went around helping people. 

Heero was silent for a moment then answered, "I was trying to sleep and she wouldn't stop screaming" then continued to walk down the road. Shingo went into hysterics of laughter grabbing his sides almost collapsing to the ground. Heero mouth twitched the second time that day, as he heard the fading voice of Shingo's laughter and Usagi's shrill voice telling him to stop. 

"We should be able to give you enough food to last you a week, where are you traveling?" Shingo asked Heero when he caught up with him walking beside him, Usagi trailing behind them pouting. "I'm going to Sola city" Heero responded, almost making Usagi trip over a rock, _'why did he tell Shingo but not me?'_

"Sola city but you would have to go through the forest" Shingo stated looking at him with wide eyes, when Heero didn't answer a smile graced Shingo's lips. Usagi had a feeling that Heero-san was becoming Shingo's idol, this would be interesting. 

Usagi then screamed as she fell to the ground, a black blur ran right into her a forced her to the ground. The unknown mass of black then attack Heero-san sending him to the ground. Heero lay on his stomach with a slightly dazed look, as a man dressed in all black with a long braid saddling him on the waist. "YOU FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH!" The man yelled in anger, and with each syllable he brought Heero up then slammed him back on the ground. Shingo was rooted to his spot not really knowing what to do, while Usagi still sat there on the ground petrified. 

Heero then raised his arm grabbing the man and throwing him off his back, while turning around at the same time. He jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword pointing it towards the man. The man lay there on the ground panting before turning his head to look at Heero, "do you have any idea how long it took me to get here, without my horse, because someone stole it!" Duo accused frowning at Heero with venom in his eyes. Heero then smirked a little but didn't lower the sword, "I would think about three days, it must of took you a while to untie yourself." 

Duo raised his body from the ground, "Three days? Try two you ass hole, two days of not sleeping or eating so I could catch up to you. Now where is my horse?" Duo yelled out, looking like he wanted to tear Heero apart right there and then. "I sold it" Heero responded his smirk growing wider. Duo's eyes went round with pain, "My Shinigami you didn't" his eyes began to water with tears, he then bent his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "How could you sell Shadow, that horse was my best friend. I raised him ever since he was a foal, and when my parents died he was all I had left in the world. My companion, my friend, the one thing in this world that meant something to me and you sold him!" He cried out in pain, while sobs of sorrow racked his body.

Silence followed that, Shingo looked surprised, while Heero appeared unsure of what to do, Usagi felt as though she should go up and comfort the man. He then raised his head and leaned it back instead of tears running down his face; the man was actually laughing. 

__

' Poor man he's gone crazy with grief' Usagi thought looking at him with pity written on her face. 

"Actual I stole that horse from a old man two weeks ago" Duo hollered out through his fit of laughter. That statement made everyone face fault to the ground, Heero grumbled something as he sheathed his sword, as he glowered at the laughing man. He got up shakily wiping the tears from his eyes, "that's what you get for knocking me out then tying me up in a closet" Duo teased giving him a cocky smile. Usagi could now see the man better he had beautiful violet eyes with a sly glitter in them, long chestnut brown hair done in a braid. His clothing was simple a black shirt that reached his elbows, loose black pants, and a narrow black cloak that only covered his back side, along with black boots.

He then turned to Usagi looking down at her, "well hello there pretty lady nice view." Usagi whole face burned a tomato red as she notice her skirt was raised up, she quickly pulled it down looking at the ground. 

"The names Duo Maxwell I'm a bounty hunter, and Heero is my prey" Duo announced looking at Heero but noticed he wasn't there. Duo blinked then darted his head back and forth, than seeing Heero was walking down the road once again. "Dumb bastard you stay here talking to you" Duo grumbled running to catch up to him. Shingo then followed in hot pursuit, it took a minute for Usagi to gather herself before running to catch up with them. 

"Why are you hunting down Heero-san?" Usagi asked Duo her voice quivering with worry. Duo raised an eyebrow at her tone, he didn't know Heero had a girlfriend. "Someone who will remain unknown wished our friend here to be dead, so they sent me after him and I have been chasing him for two months." Duo declared angrily, looking at Heero who gave him no sign that he heard him. "That someone must be mad for you're taking so long to catch him" Shingo piped up, Duo sweat -dropped. "Yeah they are they said if I don't catch him soon I'll only get half the original amount" he then turned to Heero, his eyes big and round. "Is that what you want Hee-chan to send me to the poor house." 

"Yes" 

"Damn you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed as she looked at the stars; Heero had already left for Sola City with Duo trailing behind him yelling death threats. She had only known the man for two days, yet still she missed him deeply. "Usagi come in dear its late" Ikuko called out to her from inside the house. Usagi sighed blinking back the tears, _'don't cry whatever you do don't cry, be strong like Heero-san.' _

Usagi got up slowly and walked into the house like her legs were made of lead, her shoulders drooping a little. Her father sat on one of the kitchen chairs anger written all over his face. He hadn't wanted to give those scoundrels same of their food, but somehow his wife managed to twist his arm into doing it. At least they were gone now; he hadn't like them in the least bit. They were a bad influence on his son and daughter; he looked up as he heard his daughter come in seeing the look on her face his anger deepened.

"You weren't thinking of those boys were you" he snapped at her making her cringed slightly at the tone of his voice. "No Father" she whispered averting her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at her father's dark brown eyes. "Good now go to bed" he grumbled, smoothing his already neat black hair. Usagi nodded before dashing away quickly to her bedroom. 

"Kenji-kun be a little more patient poor Usagi is heart broken" Ikuko said while she swept the floor. "What from a man she's only know for two days" he nearly shouted. Ikuko didn't flinch at his voice; only smiled softly "love knows no time koishii." Kenji just readjusted his glasses and continued to glare at the nearest wall as though it was its fault. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi lay on her bed for hours but she couldn't go to sleep, what was the matter with her? He was just some guy nothing else; she turned over trying to put herself to sleep but alas no luck. "Argh" she cried out, face down on her pillow. 'Maybe a nice walk will calm my nerves' she thought getting up and creeping out of her bedroom. The house was silent her parents had gone to bed a long time ago. Walking slowly and carefully she finally made it outside; a big smile graced her lips. 

She began to run down the dirt path her straw woven sandals flopping while she ran arms spread out as though she thought she could fly. The night was cold and refreshing, as the sounds of the midnight symphony washed over her the crickets with their violins playing, the deep voices of the croaking frogs, the winds rustling the branches of the trees shaking their leaves. 

The moon hanged in the sky like a great round shining disc; the dark sky was like black velvet with a million small diamond stitched into its fabric. She sighed as she ran through the village, which was completely deserted except for the town drunk who was dancing by himself. Once she reached the field she stopped to take a breather, she wondered if Heero-san was still around. It was too late for travel maybe him and Duo-kun stopped for the night, Usagi's heart pounded with hope. Maybe I can go see for one last time before he walks out of my life forever. 

"Hey Odango-atama wake up" a hand appeared in front of her face, breaking her from her daydream. She blinked then frowned at the boy beside her, "Shingo what are you doing here?" She demanded her fists clenching. Shingo only smirked "you know you look like a weirdo when you run" he commented, making Usagi blush in embarrassment. "What do you think just because you're a birdbrain that you can fly like one" he then threw his head back and laughed at her. 

"Shingo..." Usagi started but stopped when she noticed something weird. A big black cloud of smoke was billowing from her village, like a demon snake. Usagi stood there speechless as she watch small flicker of flames come from her home town, Shingo stopped laughing as well and stared in horror. Usagi then came to her sense tears streaming down as her face contorted into aguish. She began to run towards the village leaving a stunned Shingo behind, "MOTHER! FATHER!" She screamed her voice cutting through the night like a sharp knife to the heart. 

Strong arms then circled around her waist, stopping her from getting any closer. "LET GO! LET GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" She screamed kicking and twisting, the tears kept on rolling down her red cheeks. "Its too late" a voice whispered gravely in her ear, making Usagi stop for a second. "No...no...no..." Usagi whispered softly in a voice that wasn't her own it sounded too deprived of emotion. At that moment fear, anger, pain, didn't cross her mind, nothing existed she felt nothing, and then she felt her heart break into a million pieces. "NOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs the tears came down harder now, she broke from the man's hold and began to hit him in the chest. "NO YOU'RE LYING GO SAVE MY FAMILY!" She shouted continuing to pound the man in the chest. 

"Usagi..." a weak voice of a little boy whimpered, as Usagi looked up and saw Shingo standing there silent tears flowing down his face. "Shingo" she cried out then ran and embraced her little brother, holding him so tightly she was afraid she was hurting him. He wrapped his arms around her neck as the two of them stood there sobbing, like two little children very much alone in the world. 

Usagi turned her head towards the man once she calmed down, and to her surprise it was neither Heero-san nor Duo-kun. She couldn't make out his face through her tears, all she could see that he was wearing long sandstone colored cloak, and a hood which covered his face.

Owari.....


	2. Chapter Two: In The Forest a Dark Secret

amy-chan: HIYO EVERYBODY!!!! Thank-you all of you for reviewing my story I loved them so much you guys are awesome. 

Disclaimer: Okay I have something important to say, give me a second I'll remember...............................................Oh yeah I don't own anything in real life I'm a bum. 

__

Show me the light and lead me out from here

Hold me so tight that I am unable to breathe ---more, even more intensely

I need nothing else, only you are the one single beautiful thing in the world

Cast off everything and take flight

Sakamoto Maaya: "Birds" from the album "Easy Listening" 

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND

****

Chapter Two: In The Forest a Dark Secret

"Who...who are you?" Usagi whispered, her voice cracking with fear, she held Shingo closer to her. Whoever he was he wasn't going hurt her brother, he was all that she had left now. "Who I' am is not important right now, now come with me I'll take you somewhere safe" the stranger spoke softly concern threaded in his voice. "No I can't..." Usagi started, feeling her throat choke up and her tears coming back. 

"HEERO-SAN!" Shingo shouted loudly, jumping from Usagi's arms and running towards them. Usagi's eyes widen seeing two dark figures run at them, shadows played over their bodies from the eerie glow from the fires. Even though she couldn't see their faces she knew it had to be Heero-san and Duo-kun, Usagi then looked back at the stranger surprised to find his gaze fixated on the two newcomers.

"Thank Shinigami you guys are alive" Duo exclaimed picking Shingo up and twirling around, making Usagi sweatdrop _' geeze this man is very friendly he'd only known us for one day and he acts like he grew up with us.' _

Usagi's thoughts were broken as shadow came over her; she blushed furiously as she saw Heero-san place himself between her and the stranger. Even though she couldn't see him, she imagined his sword drawn body loose ready to move any way to block and attack, his intense eyes would be fixated on his opponent and only his opponent. "Who are you? Were you the one who burned down the village" Duo demanded placing Shingo back on the ground, Shingo then took a fighting stance his eyes burning with an inner hatred. 

__

'No Shingo please don't do this don't let this incident ruin your life' 

"My name is not important and no I did not" his voice filled with sorrow and pain, Usagi thought he looked strangely beautiful his sandstone coloured cloak whipped at the mercy of the wind, sparks of ash wood from the fire swirled all around him almost as if it were snowing. There was also something about him, a strange golden aura that seemed to surround him.

"Get down" he commanded softly, making Heero-san shift his position, he was going to attack soon. "I SAID GET DOWN!" He cried out as in one spilt second, Heero-san, Duo-kun, and Shingo glowed a faint gold then they all slammed down to the ground at the same time in one big 'thump'. He then raised his arm and focused on something behind them, the feel of a golden power washed over Usagi like a thundering splash of warm water, which was getting more hotter by the second. 

"Please miss at this time don't get up" he spoke softly as an enchanted wind began to pick up moving faster and faster Usagi's heart felt as though it was going to burst from her ribcage. 

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL I ASK YOU LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH" 

A bright flash went off as a golden ball of energy seemed as though to materialized out of his hand, "GOLDEN FLASH!" He yelled out in a voice too deep to be his own making Usagi's blood stop, the ball of golden light busted off in a flashing golden radiance it looked like a falling star. Traveling so fast Usagi couldn't follow it as it traveled over their heads, killing the band of bandits that were sneaking up behind them.

Usagi breathed out fast, it now felt like her heart sank to her shoes they were almost going to be killed but then this stranger saved them. The winds died down and everything became calm and normal again, the only sound was the fires crackling off in the distance. 

"Usagi turned around slowly to see the stranger; he has such awesome power he could probably kill them all. Her body shook with fear as she looked; his hood had flown off sometime during the process. His soft platinum blonde moved slightly with the moaning wind, bright blue eyes the colour of a new born star gazed tenderly at her guilt swimming deep within their depths. Usagi couldn't believe how young and innocent he looked, this man couldn't have been the one who just destroyed the group of bandits who shattered her life. 

"Those were the men who started the fires; they were friends of a certain pair of bandits" he began to move slowly towards her, there was something in how he walked and carried himself so gracefully it stunned her so. She was beginning to think that this man was not human at all, _'could he be an angel sent to protect us' _

"I' am deeply sorry for your loss', he spoke gently to her reaching out as if to hug her. He then stopped abruptly two feet away from her, a sword was pressed against his chest it glowed a little from the fires in the background that dance demonically on is clear surface. She expected to find this man's looking scared or worried but instead he closed his lovely blue orbs, and stood there silently a small content smile on his lips, he looked serene almost at peace. He then turned towards Heero-san, who was crouched down looking fully ready to slice through the man's slender body. His shining blue eyes then looked confidently into Heero-sans dark ones, "Hello Heero." 

"Are you two lovers by any chance" Duo spoke up, an eyebrow raised up as he watched the two. Everyone including Heero fell to the ground at that comment, "let me guess this guy is begging Hee-chan to take him back" Duo suggested scratching his head.

Heero-san whipped around glaring a Duo with angry eyes, he lowly growled at the foolish bounty hunter. While the stranger merely blushed red as a tomato and laughed nervously, "You baka he's not even my friend" Heero yelled gripping his sword tighter making Duo yelp and jump behind a sweatdropping Shingo. Quatre coughed gaining everyone's attention back to him, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you here Winner-san I thought I told you to leave me be" Heero snapped angrily, starring at the camp fire in front of them, Quatre smiled softly at him. "And I had every intention to do that Heero-san but desperate times call for desperate measures. If you need to know Helios-sama sent me to find you" Quatre spoke up brightly, unfazed by Heero's attitude. Heero grumbled crossing his arms, and continued to glare at the fire before him. Taking that as a good sign Quatre continued " we are in need of you certain talents Heero-san I assume you already know about the dark forces that threaten this land." 

Heero continued to ignore him saying nothing, Usagi looked at him with worry _'what is the matter with Heero-san?'_

"Heero-san we need your help Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, she wants only power and control over people. She is a vicious women with no sense of justice or mercy, if someone does not stop her thousands of lives will be endangered" Quatre spoke with earnest in his voice, he leaned forward eyes glistening with fear. "What do you want me to do?" Heero mumbled as if almost to himself, eyes never leaving the blaze of the fire. Usagi was wondering why his eyes weren't starting to water from the heat of the flames. Quatre let out a sigh of relief as a smile tugged at his lips, "in order for you to understand I must tell you the whole story." 

"You may have heard of this story many of time when you were a child, I know for a fact that there are many different versions of it. But this one is the real what truly happened, and why this world will forever be in the turmoil it is in." Quatre told softly as he stared at the stars, a faraway expression on his face. Everyone was silent now looking at the young man, even though Heero didn't look like it most likely he was listening intently. 

"Countless of thousands years ago there was a time when this world was in true peace, this time era was called the silver millennium. When gods ruled this world and no wars were ever being fought, the true monarch of this time period was the Queen known as Serenity, she ruled this era with a gentle and kind heart. Even though she never married out was known to be with someone, Queen Serenity gave birth to one child a daughter Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity then fell in love with a common human which back in those days was considered wrong, even though this was a time of peace and love humans and gods were forbidden to coexist with the other. But the two lovers did not care, as young lovers usual do. Unfortunately a fortune teller by the name of Beryl was also was in love with the mortal man, and was angered when one night she saw them together. Filled with jealousy and hatred Beryl unleashed the evil of Queen Metalia, which had been banished by the gods many years ago for her treachery against them. She then called upon the seven shadow warriors and with them went to attack the glorious kingdom ruled by Serenity.

"The first thing Beryl did was kill the two lovers as they lay dieing in each other arms, Beryl's laughter was heard all around. The shadow warriors were evil demons from hell that killed anyone and anything; no matter if they were old, woman, or child their bodies would be crushed or eaten. Left with no other choice Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou, and trapped all of the seven shadow warriors into the crystal. Now as we all know from legends the Ginzuishou was a gift given to Queen Serenity from the guardian of the universe Sailor Cosmos, the Ginzuishou has many properties in which it can be used. 

"First of all it can heal the wicked but only if deep down that is what the wicked want, it can grant its owner the ability to have all their wishes come true. And last of all and probably the most deadly the power of destruction it can destroy mere universes with just one minute, it power is so immense it cannot be described. There only catch that comes with the Ginzuishou that the owner of it must have a pure heart, may it be pure evil or pure good it doesn't matter. And the owner of the Ginzuishou is placed with a curse of it; you cannot use it too often the Ginsuishou draws its power from its owner pure heart, using it too much or to do something to large will most likely kill the owner. 

"Now the crystal could not handle the evil that was trapped inside it, since it drew its power from a owner of a pure good heart then having to control pure evil from deep inside it, it could no longer keep itself together. But before anything happened Queen Serenity sent Beryl and her followers, into the depths of hell where they have been lying a waiting to be released back into our world. After doing this the crystal broke apart into the Nijizuishou, where they went into the souls of seven humans." 

Quatre took a deep breath after that; he looked weary and tired from talking for so long. Everyone around the fire said nothing trying to process what Quatre had just told them. "Heero-san Queen Beryl has not escaped from her prison in hell, but what the problem is she has connections to this world, not only that but her people are slowly trying to collect Nijizuishou. We need you to find the Nijizuishou and one of a pure heart of good to saves us all from fate that will annihilate us all. If they ever get their hands on the crystals then the Ginzuishou falls into their hands..." He trailed off at the end feeling like he didn't have to explain what was going to happen. 

Heero stood up slowly from his position and looked at Quatre thoughtfully, "and why should I do this? This fate you speak of does not effect me in anyway. " 

"You damn bastard can't you stop being so selfish if we don't do this thousands of people will die, don't you care about that" Duo yelled glaring at Heero, violet eyes flashing. "Why do you care you kill people for a living" Duo face faulted for a second then regained himself for a second, "okay...how about this if you do this I promise that I will never bother you for the rest of my life." 

Heero regarded him with a glance that clearly read that he thought Duo was lying to him, Duo folded his arms over his chest looking expectedly at Heero. "Fine I will do it" Heero mumbled then walking away from them, "Day break will be here in a few hours I suggest we all get some sleep" Qautre said cheerily at them all. Usagi shook her head as she stared at the fire, she didn't want to go to sleep she wanted to curl up in a ball and die, all of this was just too much. 

" I can understand that Usagi-dono but you must go to sleep now, you brother has fallen asleep a while ago. Apparently I' am not a good as story teller as I thought I was" Quatre said smiling softly at her, Usagi returned the smile weakly but it did not reach her eyes. She looked at her brother finding him curled up sleeping soundly beside her, maybe Quatre-kun was right all she needed was some rest. To sink into a dark oblivion, to be surrounded by the numbness of sleep so that maybe for a second her heart would no longer ache. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi Heero-san have you seen my nee-san?" Shingo asked while watching Heero cleaned his sword, 

"Iie"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai"

"Hee-chan how can you be so heartless forgetting where your girlfriend is" Duo asked curiously from the fire, looking rather confused. Heero slip the cloth off track, gritting his teeth he glared at him, "she's not my girlfriend I don't even know her."

"So" Duo said arrogantly "you don't need to know a girl to have a good time," giving them a cat like grin as he giggled like a maniac. Shingo just blinked there for a moment is disbelief, _'Duo-kun is such an Hentai no baka.' _

"Ow! Hee-chan why'd you hit me like that" Duo yelped out in pain rubbing his head where Heero hit him with the handle of his sword. "That's what you get" he growled before walking away, "Oi Heero-san where are you going?" Shingo called out after him, "to find your nee-san and Quatre-san" 

"Ohhhhhh so that's how it is huh?" Duo yelled a huge grin on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi crouched down in front of the grave she and Quatre-kun had just made for her parents; Usagi was surprised when she didn't cry, perhaps that all of her tears were gone. She placed a bouquet of bright yellow wild flowers in front of the two gray stones, her parent's bodies couldn't be found, most likely they were burnt up. 

"Otousan, okaasan..." she whispered softly with love, she hoped that they were at peace, wherever they are. She pressed her hands against the cold stone surface, defiantly not like the warm skin of her parents but still she was comforted by it presence. 

"Quatre-kun..." she acknowledge, Quatre had been standing behind her the whole time not saying a word. "Where will my oniichan and me go?" Usagi murmured his sad blue eyes searching his for salvation. "Do you have any relatives?" Quatre asked gently. "Iie no I'm afraid not" Usagi answered looking down at her hands, not wanting to see the pity in Quatre-kun beautiful orbs. Quatre sighed at that answer, what was to be done with them he couldn't leave them he felt partly responsible. "You will travel with us..." Usagi's head shot up fast, looking at him with wide eyes. "Until we reach Sola City there we will find a place for you to stay" Quatre finished, Usagi smiled lightly at him then nodded. 

"Are we leaving now?" Heero's monotone voice questioned, though in that tone it really didn't sound like a question. "Hai Heero-san let us be off, and get as much daylight as we can" Quatre responded putting his hood back over his head. 

"Hey you guys hurry up at this rate we're not even going to make it to the forest" Duo screamed loud enough to wake the dead, making Usagi cringed a little. Off in the distance Duo was waving, with Shingo sweatdropping beside him. "Right..." Quatre breathed in "let us go." 

Heero and Quatre started to walk down the dirt path, Usagi trailing slowly behind them. She turned around for one second, the wind playing with her golden hair. Looking at the burned down rubble that had once been her whole universe, maybe it was just the wind but she could hear the sweet laughter of her parents. _'I promise Otousan, okaasan that I will be back one day' _

Heero looked back quickly at the girl behind him, she was looking at her parents grave with determination in her eyes. _'Usagi...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is the forest...doesn't look that scary" Duo commented, but he couldn't hold back the worry in it. A large forest loomed in front of them, the foliage was so dense that is looked as murky as a cave in there. Fog slithered out of the forest, like a snake ready to wrap its coils around you. It was rumored that no one had made it through the cursed place, it was said evil youkai lurked in its depths feeding of the bodies and souls of humans. Usagi heard strange stories about this place, mostly from her parents when she refused to go to sleep. Telling her if she didn't the demons of the forest would come and take her away; thinking of her deceased parents Usagi felt her stomach twist.

"Well we have to go through we can't go the other way it would take too long" Quatre stated following Heero-san who was already walking in Shingo by his side. "Whatever I didn't say I wasn't going to go in" Duo huffed then turning to Usagi. "Come on Usa-chan" he said cheerfully grabbing her hand and dragging her in. 

It was as dark night inside the cool damp forest odd shafts of sunlight peek through holes in the clusters of tree leaves, the odd squawking of the birds could be heard. The rustlings of the leaves in the tress, even with all of these sounds the forest was too quiet for Usagi's liking. A low whistle was heard making Usagi jump high in the air, Heero whipped his sword out in the direction were the whistle came from. Duo was frozen his lips in a whistle position he then smiled sheepishly, "heh heh gomen." Everyone glared at him then continued on through the forest, they were all so tense ears and eyes trying to get everything in was there really something that terrible lurking in the trees. Usagi shivered at that thought, she didn't want to think things like that. 

Another whistle was heard again, they all turned and glared at Duo, "DUO!" 

"Gah what? I didn't do anything it wasn't me that time" Duo jumped back a step frowning at them. "Listen to me Maxwell I've had enough..." The low whistle went off again, Heero's eyes seemed to be surprised for a brief second. "That wasn't you was it?" Heero said softly looking back and forth. "No..." Duo responded he too was now looking around. Quatre stepped in front of Usagi shielding her from whatever might come, Shingo was now beside her looking a little frighten. 

Then the sound of swift movement was heard above them, everyone's necks snapped back trying to see who was up there. Then came the loud snap of a branch breaking and a large green blur came falling down towards them, not having any time to move it landed right on Duo. 

When the dust cleared a girl around Usagi's age was lying right on top of Duo, both of them seemed to be a bit out of it. The girl blinked her eyes for a moment things were slowly coming into focus, she looked down at what broke her fall a young man maybe only a few years older than her. Dressed in all black, and his hair done in a long braid _'oh great out of all the people I could've landed on I land on a weirdo, he's kind of cute though.' _

Duo then opened his eyes to come face to face with a gorgeous girl, "well hello there beautiful" he commented giving her a wide smile. "ACK!" Duo cried out in pan, as the girl backhanded him on his head. She jumped up from her position, and did a flip in the air and landed gracefully. She then crossed her arms over her chest, staring fiercely at them all. She had lovely dark green eyes that at this moment were filled with hatred. Long silky dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail. Her outfit was a little on the outrageous side, a short green skit, a long and a little tight green sleeved shirt. And brown forest boots, she had an athletic build and nice shapely legs. 

"Trespassers" she spat out, clenching her hands to her side, "it was you wasn't it!" 

"What are you talking about?" Heero commanded, jumping in front of Duo who still had stars in his eyes from the hit. The girl no looked even more infuriated; Usagi was beginning to think that if she attack she would kill them all. "Don't you dare play dumb with me you murderers" she screeched, "please miss let us explain..." Quatre started but was cut off, "no I do not wish to hear your excuses, AMAZON QUARTET!" She yelled out, the sound of more movements were heard as four shadows jumped down from high above. "Oh and if you wish to know my name its Makoto, leader of the amazons!" 

Owari.....


	3. Chapter Three: A Demon in my Memory

amy-chan: Hi everybody!! I want to thank you all for these lovely review they mean allot to me :) 

Disclaimer: Never did, and probably never will own sailor moon or gundam wing unfortunately. 

__

That sky took away the stars picking away as I slept 

Bursting from our hands our love begins to walk 

See, on the other side of that sky I can see tomorrow 

Let's treasure the tomorrow that we wait for

****

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne: Sorezore no Mirai (Every Future) 

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND 

****

Chapter Three: A Demon in my Memory 

"That's right just what our exalted leader just said, we're the AMAZON QUARTET!" 

A swing came out of nowhere decorated in bright yellow and pink flowers, sitting on it was a girl about Shingo's age. Her cheerful pink hair was done in a weird style, two hoops of hair with two long stiff pigtails. All of it was help together with pale yellow ribbons. And her clothes were defiantly wild a short yellow skirt that match the ribbons in her hair, with pink roses on the side. Her shirt or lack of left nothing really to the imagination, it also had pink roses on it. Her crimson red eyes had a mischievous glint to them, as she smiled cheekily. One of her legs kicked high up in the air she struck a pose for all of them. 

"I' am Cere Cere the flower magician" she yelled out in a proper snobbish voice, and if to confirm her statement a tornado of flowers came out of nowhere and swirled around them. 

"They call me Ves Ves the beast magician" another girl introduced herself, the group turned the heads to see a girl standing on a tree branch behind them. Her outfit was very much the same as Cere Cere only there was no roses on it, that and it was also in shades of black and red. She also had a warrior look about with her spike shoulder pads, and the way her hard ruby red eyes glared at all of them. Her deep red hair, that was the colour of fresh blood after a battle was done in a high ponytail then had gold rings dividing into four section, and was cut of at the leaving a ball of hair at the end.

A black panther then came into focus beside baring it teeth at all of them, then screeching out its hunter cry. Ves Ves patted the animal and smirked at all of them, liking that fact she was scaring them.

"You may call me Jun Jun the magician of acrobatic feats" a rougher voice hollered, then a green blur jump over them doing three flips in the air before landing. She was wearing the same top only hers was forest green, and had a purple moon on it. Unlike the other she was wearing bagging pants, that had openings at the side revealing most of her waist and thighs. Her lime green hair was the most difficult looking done in three long ponytails two at her sides on at the top of head. It was braided then wrapped around with brown tree bark, and went around her head three times.

"And I" a girl giggled like a small child, floating on a blue ball in front of them "'am Palla Palla the balancing ball magician." She had large childish looking eyes, and sky blue hair with a bun on the top, the braided into many braids with balls on the end of them. Her costume was just all one thing, a metallic blue corset, the kind of outfit dancing girls and whores wore. 

"You know it just seems wrong for girls their age to be dressing up like that" Duo commented finally getting his senses back, though his head was throbbing. "You are now going to pay for your crimes" Makoto cut back in, her hands on her hips smirking at all of them. "That's right" Cere Ceres musical snobbish voice shrieked with happiness. "Everyone get ready, Usagi you and Shingo duck for cover when you can" Quatre ordered keeping his eyes on the enemies before them. Heero already had his sword out and ready, quickly analyzing their situation and what the best course of action would be. 

"You aren't going to hurt them are you?" Usagi questioned nervously, they were only children after all. "Of course they will because they're men" Cere Cere answered shrilly her eyes dancing with an inner fire, her lips going into a crooked smile. She cupped her hands then blew gently, sparkly pink dust flew out and wafted towards their direction. "Don't breath in that pollen" Quatre ordered trying to cover his nose and mouth, but it was too late the dust was already too thick in the air. They all fell down to the ground, their breathing calm and relaxed. The five women gathered around them, smiling with twisted expressions. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open, all she could see was a dark haze of nothing. But slowly her vision came back in a dancing whirl of colour. Her head throbbed with pain, and her eyes felt watery and itchy but other than that she was fine. She got up at looked around at her surroundings, it a small hut with only an oil lamp for light, a warm wool blanket was placed over her. Usagi blinked then slowly stood up shakily, when she got her balance she walked towards the door. Pulling back the animal skin that was blocking her view, she saw the most beautiful sight she ever saw. 

They had to be up at least one hundred feet up in the air, other little huts were scattered around, sitting on platforms built on to the trees. Vine and bridges seemed to be the only was you could get from tree to tree, hundreds of girls were about of all ages, dancing, laughing, and little girls playing. Oil lamps were every where in lampshades made out of thin dried coloured wood, it looked so magical the glowing spheres of colour. Fireflies swarmed all around giving the look as if they were shooting stars, moving this way and that in the cool breeze. 

Usagi felt giddy and happy at the sight, it was just so marvelous this beautiful city in the trees. 

"Look she's awake" a young voice whispered, followed with the sounds of little gasps and giggles. Usagi brought her head out of the clouds and gazed in front of her, and there was a group of six little girls no older then eight. They were a safe distance away from her, all of them crouching on the bridge that led to her hut. Usagi blushed slightly and gave them a weak smile, taking that as an invitation they all rushed forward and circled around her. _'Oh no...'_

"Look at her skirt, its so long and ugly" one tittered as she fingered her skirt. "And her hair what an boring colour I say we dye it purple" another exclaimed grabbing one of Usagi's pigtails and pulled hard. They all went into a fit of giggles then danced around screaming "ugly girl, ugly girl she is such an ugly girl." Usagi had to hold back the tears, _'retched little monsters I should chuck them over the platform.'_

"Oi you little ones stop that" an angry voice yelled Ves Ves came storming down the bridge, her red eyes flashing with annoyance. The girls then shrieked out in mock horror throwing their arms in the air, "AHHHH SAVE US VES VES IS GOING TO KILL US!!!" They all ran away laughing as they pushed past Ves Ves looking for someone else to bother. Ves Ves watched them go with her arms crossed, and sweatdropping "damn little girls I don't know what's worse them or a pissed off youkai." She shook her head in disappointment, then turned to Usagi "sorry about that they've just been drinking too much passion fruit juice, puts them on a damn sugar high." 

Usagi smiled brightly at her, "no worries no harm done I have a little brother whom can be so annoying at times." Ves Ves returned her smile, "man you must be happy after we saved you" Ves Ves stated. They both stood there for a minute smiling not sure what to say, "uhhhh what do you mean?" Usagi asked finally still smiling. "Those men you were with they must have done horrible things to you, our leader Makoto is just about to decide their fate come on lets go. " Ves Ves said excitedly grabbing Usagi's hand, 

__

'I better just play along till I get to the others.' Unfortunately for Usagi she was too busy thinking she didn't notice what Ves Ves was doing. She pulled Usagi off the platform as they began to fall down through the trees at top speed, Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs the ground was coming dangerously close to them. The wind whipping furiously past them, it felt as though a leather strap was smacking her.

Ves Ves then placed two fingers in her mouth and blew, giving off a high whistle, Usagi then saw a black shadow dash out of the trees, at pin point timing she and Ves Ves fell on to its back. The powerful creature then fell back and hit the tree behind them using its back legs. It then pushed off the tree using its strong hind legs, propelling them into the high trees above. It then began its journey to the meeting jumping from tree to tree, "wahooo was that not a blast or what?" Ves Ves cried out raising her arms in the air like she was the champion. Usagi eyes were in spirals of dizziness as she swayed back and forth, from the rush she just experienced.

The black panther then jumped onto a branch Ves Ves jumped quickly off its back, while it took Usagi a little while longer. There in front of them had to be the oldest and tallest tree Usagi had ever seen, its bark a dull gray from the countless of centuries it had stood there in guard. Its leaves formed a grand canopy overhead like an roof of a house. Trees smaller than that one gathered beside it forming a circle. In the middle of it all a large wooden platform that was kept suspended in the air by a series of large thick ropes. Many other amazons were sitting on tree branches looking down at the platform. Usagi then squinted a little seeing four odd looking shapes, she soon saw what it was. Heero, Quatre, Duo and Shingo were tied up to poles with thick binding rope. _'This does not look good' _Usagi thought frantically, _'how am' I going to save them?'_

"Did we miss anything" a happy voice piped up, as Palla Palla came towards them dancing on the branch. "Nope not yet" Ves Ves responded looking a little bored now, Usagi also saw Jun Jun sitting crossed legged on the branch her face in her hand as she watched lazily. Cere Cere beside her in her swing, _'how is she able to carry that swing around?'_ Usagi wondered. 

The air was then filled with the ripple of applause, as Uasgi saw Makoto's strong and confident form walk into the platform. Usagi felt her stomach twist if she didn't do something, they would be goners. Makoto raised her hands for silence, and immediately the crowd died down leaning forward to hear what their leader had to say. 

"Fellow comrades today we have captured four trespassers into our land what shall we do with them?" Makoto cried out in a demanded voice. A wave of answer came to her, most of them in angry vicious tones crying out different ways to torture and kills them. "But first we must bring down the girl that today we saved from the hands of these men, who most likely were going to spoil her flower with their dirty hands." A large chorus of boo's were heard, Usagi couldn't help but blush, and sweatdrop at that statement. 

"Come down fellow man hater join us in our glory" Makoto commanded a wide smile on her face, the place went wild with cheers and cries of joy. "Go on" whispered Ves Ves "Naito will take you down" Ves Ves motioned to the panther, Usagi nodded a little and carefully got on the panther strong back. Usagi felt the familiar whoosh as the panther jumped down and bounded towards the platform. 

"Welcome sister" Makoto said smiling a caring smile at her, as Usagi slipped off Naito's back. Usagi forced a smile as she looked at her friends strapped to a pole, Shingo looked relived to see she was okay he was trying to but on a brave face for her. Duo merely gave her his boyish smile, then winked at her casually. Quatre looked like a large load was just lifted off his back, while Heero stone face showed no emotion at all. 

"We have three punishments for likes of you, this will be your fate. You will either be tied to one of these branches and, be used for bait so we can catch our game, then you will slowly be eaten away by the hungry animals of this forest. Or we will slowly cut off you limbs every week and use them for our food. And lastly if you are lucky we may cut out your eyes, and you will be used for mating purposes and when we are done with you, your bodies will be thrown from this city." A booming cry of satisfaction came from the crowd. "Booo" Duo called out, hushing everyone in the stadium as hundreds of angry women glared at him. "Heh heh" Duo sweatdrop "I mean yeah thats rigth power to the women!" 

Makoto gave him a warning glance before continuing, "and this brave young soul will choose their fate!" Makoto stated, turning smiling happily at Usagi. '_OH MY FRICKEN KAMI!' _"Uhhhh is their by any chance another way" Usagi whispered softly, laughing nervously. The crowd went silent at that, no one spoke as they stared at her. "I-I m-e-e-an i-is th-th-there another way they can prove themselves" Usagi stuttered then became more firm at the end. 

No one spoke as Makoto gave her an odd look, then someone from the crown yelled. "I see what she means, let us put these men through dangerous trial for their life." Usagi quickly recognized it to be Ves Ves voice. "Yes that would be so much more amusing" Palla Palla followed smiling happily at the idea. "And we will make them so hard, there will be no way for them to survive" Jun Jun jumped up, she was now excited. 

Makoto stood there for a second in deep thought, she then gave off a crafty smile. "So be it tomorrow this filthy men will fight for their worthless lives." The crowd one again went wild with anticipation and happiness, "take them away to the cage until then" Makoto demanded as a group of amazons with spears came and cut them down dragging them away. Usagi looked at them one last time, only seeing Shingo's believing face. He had faith in her, that in the end she would save them. _'Oh kami please give me strength' _Usagi thought hopefully as she saw her friends disappear. "Come join me for supper" Makoto offered smiling at her, Usagi nodded and followed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so not fucking amusing" Duo grumbled starting to get sick with the endless swaying, all four of them were in a large cage made out of wooden poles. They were suspended in an open area by a vine, where the branches were to far away to reach to, and the ground was too far down. Duo then felt another attack of pebbles to his head, her clenched his hand and whipped around glaring at the group of little girls with slingshots. "DON'T YOU PESTS HAVE A CURFEW?" He roared but all he got in return was a loud "NAH" and them sticking out their tongues at him.

"Duo stop provoking them, if you leave them alone they will do the same" Quatre spoke calmly from his spot, Shingo already fell asleep was curled up beside him. Duo crossed him arms over his chest and pouted, he was seriously not happy about this. "What are we going to do?" Duo whined softly hoping the girls wouldn't hear him, "whatever they want us to" Heero responded his eyes were closed, breathing evenly but he wasn't asleep. "I guess so but if we fail I hope I get that mating punishment" Duo said wistfully. "But Duo your eyes will be cut off, and then your body will be thrown off this city" Quatre gasped out horrified. "Yeah but at least I'd die a happy man" Duo said giggling crazily again. 

Quatre sighed as he looked up at the night sky, "hey Quat-chan look at it this was things could always get worse" Duo spoke up trying to comfort the young man. Just then a great boom was heard, and sheets of rain came pouring down. 

"Duo" Heero spoke up from his position, tone not wavering with any emotion.

"Hai"

"Shut-up" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was lead into Makoto's hut, which was nicer than hers was, pictures of green dragons decorated the walls, a comfortable futon was in the corner, and pits of luscious green plants. Usagi heard the rain come down, thinking it was odd that all of a sudden it started to rain, she hoped wherever the others were they would be okay. 

Makoto then walked in soak to the bone carrying trays of food, placing them down on the ground. "You go right ahead I need to dry my hair" Makoto said, undoing her hair and squeezing the water out. Usagi's eyes went big and large, as she leaped out at the food devouring it at lighting speed. Makoto stopped drying her hair, as she watch the girl eat the food like it would be the last time she would see it. "Can you tell me anything about those men?" Makoto inquired Usagi, her eyes still wide with amazement. 

"Well Duo-kun is a bounty hunter who's after Heero, but is not anymore because we're on a mission." She took another bite of bread, "Quatre-kun is a priest of the temple of Elysion, the high priest Helios sent him here to find Heero-san, and the little boy is my oto-chan, his name is Shingo." 

"What is this mission you speak of?" Makoto questioned further, "something about collecting the Nijizuishou to defeat Queen Beryl" Usagi said thoughtfully attacking a bowl of rice. Makoto eyes grew wider, _'I know information about the Nijizuishou that would help them.' _

"I can see why the bounty hunter and priest are fighting but what of that other man?" Makoto asked remembering his cold expression, she would never admit it but that man scared her. "Oh Heero-san, I don't know why Quatre-kun sought him out. It seems that he is hiding something about himself" Usagi sighed out, thinking about him. 

__

'Indeed I agree with you.' Makoto then smiled fondly at the blue eyed girl before, she seemed like a nice person, probably a great friend. _'Too bad I don't have any beside the Amazon Quartet.' _

"Oi Makoto-chan why do you hate men so much?" Usagi asked looking at her with big blue eyes. "Well I'm an Amazon, we Amazon are against the way men treat woman and that they think they are higher than we are." Makoto responded. "Mou...but not all men are like that, but then again are you a lesbian?" Usagi spoke up innocently, cocking her head to the side. Makoto Sweatdropped the laughed in an uneasy way, "Uh no actually I'm interested in women in that way." Makoto answered an edgy smile on her face. "Then why are you an Amazon?" 

__

'Why indeed?' 

"My mother and father were killed when I was a child, they were running away from a Trieze Khushrenada....

__

The night air was cold as it stung Makoto's tender young cheeks, she snuggled closer to her father as they continued to run through the forest. Her mother was beside them, keeping up a good pace but she was getting tired they all were. 

"Papa I'm cold" Makoto whimpered softly, all she wanted was to be home again back in her bed. "Sorry pumpkin we have to keep running we'll reach a village soon" her father's deep rich voice responded, hugging her closer trying to provide her warmth.

She heard a soft strangled cry, as her mother tripped on root, she went flying then laid sprawling on the ground. "Ivy get up" her father cried out frantically, stopping for a second his eyes moving around like a scared mouse caught in a trap. Ivy looked up her green eyes swimming with love and affection for her husband and daughter. "No go on with out me, I'll slow you down" she murmured, blood trickling down the side of her head. 

Pounding sound of a horse greeted their ears, the hunter was coming closer. Her father searched around madly, finally placing her behind a large tree. "Papa I'm scared" she bawled out, her little body shaking. "Don't be darling, now be brave and stay quiet" her father commanded gently, before rushing to her mothers side. 

Makoto sat there and watched as the horseman drew closer, what a demonic figure he was dressed in a black cloak. He seemed to be hell's messenger bringer of pain a sorrow, "Kino you will die for your treachery" a smooth silky voice spoke, it flowed like oil. Her father glowered at the dark figure in front of him, "I will not help Trieze Khushrenada bring back Queen Beryl to this world." The specter then drew out its sword, "then you will pay" and it one quick slice chopped off her father head. Blood sprayed everywhere her father lifeless body slumped down to the ground. 

Her mother screamed her body covered in her lover's blood, her eyes wide and frantic. The demon then jumped down from his horse, grabbed her wrist and pushed her down to the ground. Her mother kicking and screaming, begging for him to release her, then after a while just feeble movements and sobs broke out. And he took her right then and there, forcefully into her women hood, he mother screaming in pure agony. But what scared her the most that in a twisted cruel way she seemed to enjoy it, what was this demon doing to her mother? That and she couldn't look away from the horrifying site, tears streamed down her cheeks her body felt odd watching this repulsive act. He then finished with her, Ivy curled up in a ball sobbing. He raised his sword, and chopped off her head as well. 

Makoto sat there as she watched the demon gallop away his work done, and she was left in this horrible gruesome nightmare. She felt dead inside, as though all her dreams and innocence had been broken away into a million pieces. And sitting there with her green eyes blank and emotionless, the Amazons found her. Raising her like she was of their own, and teaching her the ways of men, and what the specter did to her mother.   


Makoto blinked back the tears, as she came back from her memories. She glanced over at the sleeping Usagi the girl said the men didn't harm her, should she believe her. Maybe she was right maybe not all men were like that specter, she knew for sure her father wasn't that way. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered earlier that day, when she gazed into that man's violet eyes and felt something she never felt before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bright morning sun peaked through the treetops, warming the world below it, drops of water from last nights rain dripped down leaves. It was the most perfect happy summer morning, yet in the air with was no good will and joy, only the excitement of a battle about to begin. 

Usagi sneaked out to the cage that morning to the cage, it took her forever to find it since she didn't have Naito's help. "PSSSTTT" Usagi murmured lowly, trying to get the occupants in the cage attention. "YOU DAMN KIDS LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Duo cried out sounding like he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Usagi took a step back at that, "Duo-kun its me" Usagi whispered sharply. "Oh hello Usa-chan" Duo's voice changing dramatically as he greeted her. "Where were you last night?" 

"I spent the night with the leader Makoto" Usagi answered, looking around making sure no one was there. A gasp of surprise was heard, "Usa-chan how could you betray Hee-chan like that, and your woman hood at that." Usagi blinked for a second, then her mind computed what he just said. "DUO-KUN!!!" Usagi shrilled out in shame her cheeks flaming. Duo laughed out loud at the girls embarrassment, at least until Heero hit him on the head with his sword again. "Heero-san I 'm so glad you're alive!" Usagi called out gratefully, clasping her hands together. But Heero wasn't looking at her but something behind her, Usagi looked behind her slightly seeing Makoto come into focus. 

"Are you ready for your challenges?" 

Owari...


	4. Chapter Four: Let The Amazin Games Begin

##amy-chan: HELLO EVERYONE!!!! My big brothers are going off to college * sob * I'm going to miss them and that's basically my sad story for today:( 

Disclaimer: No unfortunately I don't own gundam wing or sailor moon but I do own some strawberry soymilk, which is sooooo tasty!!!!

**** __

If all crumbles 

Just start once again 

If you are here 

Unbound strength overflows 

Hora look, right there! You're the sun! 

****

Magic Knight Rayearth: "Goran, Taiyou da yo" (Look Its The Sun)

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND

****

Chapter Four: Let The Amazon Games Begin 

"Are you four ready to face the biggest challenge in your life?" Makoto declared in front of hundreds of amazons, and once again they were in the middle of the grand arena. "What kind of question is that?" Duo mumbles lowly under his breath, so not to be heard. 

Makoto glanced at the four men they all seemed reasonably calm, Usagi was standing beside them her blue eyes wide with worry as her hands were clasped tightly apprehension. Her faithful Amazon Quartet was on either side of her, along with Naito the fierce black panther. This would be a day they would never forget that she was for sure of.

"Your first challenge is a race; you will choose one of you to race against Jun Jun. The Finish line is up there," Makoto announced Jun Jun smirked at all of them arm folded confidently over her chest. Makoto then pointed upwards, and high above them all almost concealed by the great mess of tree braches and leaves, was a red flag about a hundred feet up attached to one of the tallest trees.

"Holy Shinigami" Duo said breathlessly, there was no way any of them could get all the way up there through the maze of branches. "You have only a short time to pick your racer, starting now" Makoto ordered, and with that they gathered around bent over in a huddle. "I say are best bet is Heero, because there's no way in heaven I could make that" Duo whispered loudly, jerking his thumb up towards the trees. 

Heero nodded solemnly once again no emotions etched on his stone face. "No wait" Quatre whispered softly "let me handle this." Everyone started at Quatre as if he grew a second head. Duo laughed nervously as he glanced at Quatre's lithe body, doubting he was strong enough to make it half way. Heero held his eyes on Quatre's for a second them nodded again making no move to object. 

They all stared with opened mouth, except for Heero as Quatre stepped forward. "I will be competing in the race" Quatre proclaimed smiling politely at them. Jun Jun cheeks puffed up for a second as if she were holding back the laughter. "He's going to get killed" Shingo whispered harshly as he watched Quatre take his place beside Jun Jun. 

"Racers on you mark" Makoto cried out though a little nervously as she glanced at Quatre. Jun Jun crouched down a little looking ready to spring at any moment, Quatre remained perfectly stilled with his eyes closed. 

"Get Set…" 

The whole arena was filled with an intense silence, as everyone leaned forward a little bit. Nothing could be heard but the distant squawking of the odd bird. 

"GO!"

Jun Jun literary rocketed from her position, jumping to the nearest branch with athletic ease. Then she continued her journey towards the top; her acrobatic talents came in handy as she darted up the tree. Quatre hadn't moved an inch; Duo was about to shout out at him when all of a sudden Quatre began to glow in a golden radiance. The feeling of magic vibrated the air in powerful waves, the crowd gave out a gasp, and Makoto stared wide-eyed at him. 

A flash of light went off, as a golden glowing disc appeared underneath Quatre. He then through them a comforting smile, before he began to rise up slowly through the trees gaining speed by the second. 

"Well there's something you don't see every day" Duo mumbled is disbelief. "Wow that's neat" Shingo breathed out, as Quatre began to gain on Jun Jun.

"Did you know about this?" Usagi questioned Heero in amazement; Heero didn't answer her and just continued to stare at Quatre's retreating figure. 

Jun Jun heard the audience gasp out in surprise, she raised an eyebrow at that she hadn't done anything extra ordinary and the guy down there still hadn't move. Then she felt the pulse of a powerful magic behind her; it crawled up her back like an electric shock. She looked over her shoulder briefly, to see that guy come towards her a lighting speed. _'Oh my Kami the man is flying!'_ Jun Jun thought in astonishment. 

Quatre passed Jun Jun with great ease, and made it to the flag with Jun Jun desperately trying to catch up. 

"YEAH QUATRE YOU'RE THE MAN!" Duo shouted from the platform, grinning like a fool. "That was awesome!" Shingo exclaimed his blue eyes dancing with excitement. Usagi giggled at the two, this was great she thought there was no way they could win but now, things were looking up. 

"All right that was too easy" Makoto addressed everyone, when Jun Jun and Quatre returned safely to the ground. Jun Jun gasping for air, while at the same time glaring at Quatre. "But this will be harder, I have a riddle you must solve, and only one of you is allowed to answer it 'What does every woman want?' " 

"Oh hey that's easy" Duo snorted a cocky smile on his face; he turned his head towards Usagi. "So tell us what do women want?" 

"Wait you can't ask her for help these challenges were just for you!" Cere Cere piped in with her all knowing voice. "You got to be kidding" Duo sighed out, "NOPE" the Amazon quartet said at the same time.

"Shit all we have to work with is a psycho killer, a monk, and a ten-year-old" Duo yelled out exasperated. "Hey I'm eleven" Shingo added crossly, "Yeah whatever okay group huddle" Duo ordered as the four of them made a semi circle. Usagi and the rest of the Amazon sweat dropped at their conversation.

"I think Duo should answer this" Quatre started hopefully. 

"Oh and why is that?" 

"Because you look like a girl" 

"What!?!? Hee-chan that wasn't very nice, and if you may don't make fun of my hair its precious to me." 

"How about you Shingo?" 

"How the hell would I know?"

"Well out of all of us you've spent the most time with a girl, well except for me I spend a lot of time with girls but usually we aren't talking and I leave early in the morning" 

"Maxwell we don't want to hear of you sex escapades" 

"How about Shingo can you give it a try?" 

"I'll try Quatre-san but odango-atama is not really what you would call a women" 

__

'WHAT!?' Usagi screamed in her head, her eye brow twitching, _'if he's not careful I'll be the one to kill him not the Amazon.' _"Are you done yet?" Palla Palla whined, "yeah hurry it up already" Ves Ves cut in. "Hold it ladies these things take time" Duo announced smiling then winked at them all. "Go on Shingo" Quatre said encouraging, as the young boy stepped forward. He stood there for a second in deep thought Usagi was beginning to think he didn't have a clue of what to say. 

__

'Hmmmmm what does Usagi always want' Shingo thought images of Usagi in chibi form came into his head, of her looking like a pig and eating, her watching boys, or sleeping. _'Oh dear Kami I'm screwed over, hey wait....'_

"I got it!" Shingo shouted making everyone jump back, "every woman wants control over men!" Silence fell after that no one spoke a word, then Makoto cleared her throat. "That would be correct." 

Shingo's face lit up; a huge smile crossed his face. "Good job Shingo!" Duo cried out slapping him on the back, making him lose his balance. Shingo blushed slightly but his eyes shinned with pride, as he looked at Quatre smiling at him and Heero nod his head. Makoto couldn't believe this, she'd never thought they would get this far. "Yes well you were all lucky; the next challenge won't be so easy. One of you has to fight against Naito" They all turned to the panther, who gave out a hunters cry baring its sharp teeth at all of them. 

"Ah dammit" 

"I guess I'll go" Duo said with fake boredom, "I'm really the only one that can" he sighed out. "Okay you have fun" Shingo said then everyone turned around and walked away. "Hey thanks for the support" Duo yelled out, waving his arms about. He then heard a loud roar from behind him, Duo sweat dropped and turned around nervously. "Uh hi there how's it going?" The panther let out another terrifying scream and charged at Duo, Duo face turned serious as he went into a fighting stance.

"Is Duo san going to be alight?" Quatre asked nervously. "Yes I've tried to kill but have been unable to for some time now." Heero responded eyes fixed on the battle in front of him. 

"All right you dumb panther take this!" Duo cried out, as a big explosion went off on the platform. Ropes that tied it to the tree began to snap, making it shake violently around. The crowd on the tree screamed out in panic as more of the ropes began to snap. "Everyone on the platform get off!" 

Quatre grabbed hold of Shingo's and Heero's arms and used his magic once again to fly away to safety, Jun Jun grabbed hold of Cere Cere as she used her flower swing to raise the above their death. Palla Palla used her balls just in time before Ves Ves and Usagi fell of the platform. 

It was starting to fall down one by one the ropes snapped off, making a loud whipping sound cut through the air. "DUO-KUN!" Usagi screamed out in terror seeing him still on the platform, "MAKOTO-SAMA!" Palla Palla squealed out, as everyone watched in fear as the platform began to fall. 

"Come on you stupid panther" Duo called out, quickly jumping on its back "we have to go save Makoto." The panther needed no second command as it raced across the platform, trying to keep its balance on the shaky surface. "Look Duo-kun is going to go save that Amazon" Shingo pointed out, "he's not going to make it" Ves Ves yelled in horror, her eyes and everyone else frantically watched the great cat sprint towards Makoto. 

Makoto desperately was trying to keep her balance she knew she had only a few more seconds before this whole thing came crashing down. And there was no way she could get to safety, _'Mama Papa looks like I'll be joining you soon' _The platform began to tip downwards, Makoto felt her self slowly falling down.

"Makoto!" A voice called out to her; she raised her head seeing Duo coming towards in high speed on Naito's back. His arms outstretched in her direction "GRAB MY HAND!" Makoto stared at him in disbelief then reached out towards him, and in the split second that she was about to fall off, she felt Duo's strong hand grip hers as he pulled unto Naito's back. "HOLD ON!" He shouted as Naito jump off the platform, to the nearest tree. 

The last ropes snapped off as the gigantic platform plunged down towards the earth, a thunderous boom was heard and the ground shook making the trees shudder, and a great cloud of dust blinded everyone temporally. 

When everything was clear, a great relief washed over everyone. Makoto smiled happily glad to be alive, then she blinked and noticed something. She was hugging Duo from behind and very tightly, she jump back away from the embrace. Making Duo look over his shoulder and smirked at her, Makoto felt her cheeks burn more from anger than embarrassment. "You jerk!" She screeched at him, fire blazing in her eyes. "What the hell did you do that for, doing such a powerful attack you destroyed the platform and endangered everyone's life?"

"But it wasn't me I didn't attack yet" Duo said sternly, Makoto jumped back a bit seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Then if it wasn't you then who?" 

"It was I Nephlite" A voice called up from above her. 

Everyone quickly looked above them, there stood a man in a purplish gray generals outfit, lined in pale yellow. A dark blue belt was around his waist, along with black knee boots. He had a cold malicious expression on his face; his stormy blue gray eyes stared at them all glinting with hatred. 

"You bastard you almost kill us all" Makoto screamed waving her fist at him violently. The man through his head back laughing making his long wavy brown hair move around like it had a life of its own. "Want do you want with us?" Quatre demanded now placing him and his passengers on a tree branch. "You know what I want" the man said directing his attention to Makoto, "you father gave up his life to protect it." Makoto hands clenched into fists as she glared murderously at him. 

"Well whatever it is, you're not getting it buddy" Duo declared giving the man in front of him a sly smile. "Oh and who's going to stop me?" Nephlite cackled, "he is" Duo shouted pointing towards Heero. Everyone sweat-dropped at that, Heero shook his head at the bounty hunter. "Him please what can he do" Nephlite said silky as if it was no big deal. Before he could answer, he felt a swift gust of wind go past him, feeling the horrible pain of the blade slicing his cheek. Heero then landed neatly on a tree on the other side, his sword out and ready for action.

Nephlite raised a shaky hand to his face, and touch the cut gingerly. Looking at his gloved fingers he noticed droplets of bright red blood. He turned around quickly to look in Heero's piercing blue eyes; his eyes widen slightly with shock. _'My kami could it really be him...'_

Quickly regaining his stance he sneered at them all, "you're lucky this time but be warned the stars tell me of your death and it will be coming soon." Then a dark portal came out of nowhere a Nephlite easily floated away, letting the dark abyss swallow him till he was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh I wish we didn't have to go!" Usagi whined, her lower lip going into a pout as she put on a sulky face. "Shut-up Odango-atama" Shingo shot back in annoyance, "What!?!?!"

As Usagi and Shingo argued in the background said his farewells, "Thank-you for everything" Quatre said politely, smiling brightly, Heero just nodded but didn't say anything. "I must admit I'm truly impressed with all of you" Makoto answered, "that is why I decided that you need this for your journey." Quatre looked at her with wide eyes, while Heero regarded her with mild interest. Makoto sighed and gave them a weak smile, "My ancestors were once great warriors for the Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom, and the day she died she gave this to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great- grandfather Zeus. Ever since then my family has guarded it with their lives, my mother as father even died to protect it"

Everyone fell silent even Usagi and Shingo were quiet, the Amazon Quartet gazed at her with worry in their eyes. "And I now give this to you" Makoto announced determination in her eyes, as she held up a small pink wand, with a three-jeweled crest on its side, and a bright yellow crescent moon on top. "This is the Crescent Moon wand and I give it to Usagi to look after it" Makoto said then faced Usagi smiling gently, and giving her the wand. 

Usagi stared at her with wide eyes as she accepted the gift, "why does Usagi get it?" Duo complained in a high voice. "Because she's the only girl and it only works for girls" Makoto said airily glaring at him. "Makoto-dono you don't know how much this means to us, you have helped us a great deal. Many legends have been told about the Crescent Moon wand, and with its help we can complete our mission quickly." Quatre gasped out, his light blue eyes shinning with gratitude. 

Makoto nodded; "well I guess this is good-bye" Quatre said softly giving once last nod before turning around. 

"WAIT!" Usagi shouted out, clutching the wand to her chest. "I think Makoto-chan should come with us, she's the guardian of the wand." Quatre looked nervously at the rest of them; Duo just grinned like a cat showing he had no problem with it. Shingo shrugged, and Heero merely glanced at her and turned away saying he wasn't against it. 

"No Usagi-chan I can't I have responsibilities here" Makoto tried to explain, before she was interrupted. "You should go" gushed Palla Palla eyes all wide and bright, "yeah they're weak they need a Amazon to help them" Ves Ves bragged, arms crossed over her chest. "And you are the guardian of the wand" Cere Cere reminded in her usual snobbish voice, "and this way you can go and have a really cool adventure" Jun Jun exclaimed happily. 

Makoto looked at all of them for a second, her eyes watering she then put on a brave smile and collected herself. "Quatre-kun I'm going with you!" 

Owari....


	5. Chapter Five: The Light That Shone in Th...

amy-chan: Hello everyone!!! Just a small note I know that no one will read this but hey here it goes, I'm in alot of pain just came back from an operation and at the moment really drugged up. I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing well mostly because my mind is turning into mush from not doing anything. So I'm going to write because I promised myself I would, so if this story seems strange or if I sound cranky ^_____^ its the drugs talking.

Disclaimer: Yes for the love of kami yes I do not own it happy??????

__

Now, unchanging things are nothing but

continually glittering emotions

that have gone unspoken.

Ayashi no Ceres: "Mugen no Kaze" (Eternal Wind)

__

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND

****

Chapter Five: The Light That Shone in The Darkness

"Nephlite you're so pathetic" a smug voice rain out, followed by an annoying high-pitched laugh. "Shut-up Zoicite" Nephlite snapped back, swirling his wine in the crystal goblet. "What I don't understand is why you came back so quickly" Jadeite mused out loud, over in the far corner. "Kunzite is going to kill you" Zoicite teased, his pale green eyes blazed with excitement, his curly sandy blonde hair was done on a loose ponytail. He looked very feminine, sometimes if you weren't careful you would mistake him for a girl.

(Which the people at DIC did which is clearly understandable *rolls her eyes*)

"I said leave me be" Nephlite yelled this time, clutching his glass so hard to broke to millions of pieces. Red wine dripped down his hand, giving the illusion that he was bleeding. The room fell silent as Zoicite stared at him with wide eyes; Jadeite was now beside him inspecting him, his blue eyes like the dark blue depths of the ocean. His pale yellow curvy hair, was short ending at the beginning at his neck. His usual sneer look on his face was gone, as he gazed into his face intently.

"What did you find out there?" Jadeite whispered lowly, Zoicite now leaned forward. Nephlite stared down at the red wine staining his hand; it reminded him of his blood earlier that day, from that warrior. "I think I have located the Kyoushu" No one spoke after that the air seemed more cold, in the dark grotesquely decorated room. 

Nephlite then flick his wrist, sending a spray of wine and glass into the air, 

__

Kyoushu....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you guys sure you know where we are going?" Duo whined walking slowly behind everyone as though his legs were made of cement. They had been traveling for half a day now, even though the leaves from the tree provided them some shade, the high noon sun beat down on them, making them sweat and very thirsty. 

"If I'm right we should be coming up to a spring right about there" Makoto pronounced pointing her finger up the road. "A spring?" Usagi exclaimed her eyes going wide, "yeah I think so or its down that way we shouldn't go rushing in because one of them leads off a small cliff" Makoto explained then looking around noticing Usagi wasn't there anymore, "Uh Usagi?" Then an earsplitting screech was heard throughout the forest, making a flock of birds' fly away. 

"I'm so sorry about this" Usagi apologized to Duo who was carrying her on his back, she had sprained her ankle running off the small cliff thinking it lead to a spring. "Don't worry about it, I like having women on my back" Duo said slyly, Makoto then hit him on the head making him yelp. 

"You're so disgusting" Makoto spat out, glaring at Duo. "Awww you're just jealous because you're not on my back" Duo quipped up smiling a devils grin at her. "What!!?!?!" Makoto yelled, her face turning red. "Duo please" Quatre sighed out turning towards them, "Makoto-dono you're sure the safe house is up this way?" Quatre asked, his blue eyes looking tired. "Yep its up this way, its run by a priest he's very kind" Makoto answered back, smiling a little. "Really and how would you know?" Duo asked with a sneaking smile on his face. Makoto's whole body shake with anger, "What did you say!" She yelled before attacking him, "Ahhh Mako-chan stop that I'm going to fall off!"

Heero, Quatre, and Shingo just kept on walking, sweatdrops forming at the back of their heads. 

"Hey look there it is!" Shingo shouted running up ahead towards a small looking cottage in the distance. "Finally we're here; maybe I can rest now that two people won't be fighting on either side of me." Usagi said sweetly through gritted teeth. Duo and Makoto laughed nervously as they continued walking, a man then stepped out of the house he wore a simple black priest garment. His hair was a dirty brown, almost short enough to be a crew cut; he also had a small mustache. Dark blue eyes watched them with concern, "how can I help you travelers" he asked his voice deep and calm. "My baka sister fell off a cliff" Shingo said pointing to Usagi, who now looked enraged.

"Shingo!"

"Also" Quatre spoke up coming up beside Shingo "If we may can we stay here for the night?" The priest nodded "oh course come right in" he then stepped aside and bowed to them all. "Thank-you" Quatre replied and also bowed then walked into the house followed by Shingo and the squabbling Makoto and Duo with Usagi sweatdroping. The only one who didn't go in was Heero; he was gone left without a trace. 

Usagi snuggled deeper into the covers in her bed of straw, her ankle was now securely bandaged up and didn't hurt so much anymore. Shingo had already fallen asleep in on of the straw beds, while the priest and Quatre conversed quietly to each other. And Duo and Makoto were playing a card game, which at the moment Makoto was losing. Everything was so calm and peaceful it seemed unreal, though it would be better if Heero-san was here. Where did he go? He just disappeared, did he leave them was he waiting for this chance to escape. 

Her eyes wavered with concern as she thought of that, she had to go out and look for him. She quickly sat up on her bed, sending waves of pain course through her body. Her ankle throbbed with an intense ache; she shivered ever so slightly. "Usagi-dono?" Quatre questioned his eyes locking with hers for a second. Usagi remained speechless her eyes unblinking till they snapped back into focus, "heh heh sorry Quatre-kun I need some air, its really stuffy in here" Usagi quickly covered up her cheeks becoming a light pink color. 

"You're still in too much pain to do that Usagi-dono" Quatre reminded her, his gaze becoming too intense for Usagi's liking. "Well yeah but...." She stuttered as her fingers played with her blanket absentmindedly. "No worries Quatre-san I will take her out for a while" the priest spoke up, his voice mild yet it still held kindness. "Are you sure?" Quatre questioned him, breaking eye contact with Usagi. "Most certain" the priest nodded then went to help Usagi outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero sat on a stump bent over faintly; the night was crisp yet refreshing winter was creeping up on them, like a stealthy predator. Its icy claws wrapping themselves around autumn's warm weather, Heero sat there not really understanding all of this. Why did he agree to go along besides the chance of Duo leaving him alone. These people that he was traveling with, he knew if things continued the way they were going. Bonds, and ties would be made he could already feel them forming it exhilarated him yet the dull fear that resided in his heart resurfaced. 

Suddenly the sounds all feet gentle-crunching leaves broke him away from his thoughts. He remained perfectly still; he was enclosed within the shadows and knew they would not see him until he allowed them to. He then relaxed as he noticed the figures to be that of Usagi and that priest. They both sat down on the small knoll of grass just a few feet away from him; he contemplated on his next choice of action. 

"So tell Tsukino-dono why do you travel with these warriors?" The Priest questioned gentle as he glanced over at her; Usagi's eyes widen then she blushed like before only this time it was a deeper pink. "Well you see" she mumbled lowly eyes shifting back and forth, "I guess it really because I like Heero-san." She stop short of herself not realizing she revealed her inner most feelings to a complete stranger. The priest gave her and encouraging smile, "do not be ashamed of these feelings for they are pure and sincere." He then looked up towards the sky, "there's nothing wrong about not wanting to be alone, we are all like that." Usagi looked at him with disbelief but soon her smile melted into a warm smile. 

Heero narrowed his eyes _'what were they talking about?' _

"Thank yo-" Usagi started but then a annoying beeping cut her off, she looked down in surprise at her dress pocket that was blinking red. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the flashing light, digging into her pocket she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand. Then a loud shrieking laughter filled the area, "so its you you're the one with the wand." Usagi and the Preist jumped up in surprise looking up above them sat a young female cross legged floating in the sky. With long wavy blonde hair, she was dressed in similar gray uniform only this time hers was trimmed with green. She sneered at the two her green eyes narrowing maliciously at them. 

"So sorry to break this up but the priest of yours has something I want" she glided closer towards them, it was then Usagi noticed it was a he not a she. The priest stood there calmly observing the strange new comer with no worry etched into his face. The soldier's thin lips curved into a wicked smile, then out of no where he produced a dark maroon crystal. "Its time for you to come back to us Bokushii!" The man cried out he threw her crystal in the air it spun around in fast circles glowing a powerful blue. Usagi watched in absolute horror as the priest's eyes bugged out his mouth gapping opening as he clutched his heart as though to keep it from jumping out. 

Then in an explosion of energy, which sent Usagi falling to the ground, out came a monster beyond faith. What use to be the kindly priest, now stood a half man half bird, his skin now chalky white, red eyes gleamed evilly at her. Great huge wings spread out making him look larger and more threatening, he reminded her strangely as a vulture. A small orange crystal hovered above the terrific beast, and then shot up to the soldiers outstretched hand. "Get her Bokushii we can't have anyone knowing about this," she then laughed airily again and disappeared in a flurry of pink petals. 

Usagi shivered as she tried to get away from him, but only in succeeded in stumbling down again, pain once again shooting from her ankle. Bokushii grinned evilly at her, he then charged at her in top speed Usagi sat there petrified unable to move, her eyes as large as silver dollars. Just as the youkai's hands were about to wrap themselves around her, a flash of silver blocked his way. 

The youkai jumped back giving out an wounded animal scream clutching the stub where his hand use to be, Usagi stared up at the figure of Heero-san. "Get out of here" he gruffly ordered not even looking back at her, she nodded dumbly and despite her injury attempted to get away. 

Bokushii grinned at Heero, licking his long ugly tongue across its lips. Heero went into a fighting position beckoning it on to try him, the youkai charged at him again Heero held his ground waiting for it to come to him. Just when they were a few feet apart, the youkai took the blood from his wound and splashed it into Heero's eyes. 

Heero jumped back in shock dropping his sword and stumbling a little, while the Bokushii flew up high readying its self to come down and attack Usagi. She collapsed onto the ground unable to walk anymore, her breathing coming out heavy. She then noticed a huge figure in the sky, its outline silver from the moon above. She gasped out there was no where so could duck for cover, the youkai now charged at her at top speed like an arrow to its target. Usagi closed her eyes breaching herself for the attack, then just as she could feel the whoosh of the youkai's wings something grabbed her and jumped into the air. 

Usagi opened her eyes in amazement as she saw that she was on Naito's back, "Naito" she cried out in delight hugging the panther. They landed on a tree with Bokushii still circling above them, "USAGI-DONO!" Someone cried out from below, she glanced down to see the figure of Quatre running towards them. "USE THE WAND!" 

Usagi didn't have time to think about this because at that second Bokushii was coming back around; she fished out her wand and held it in front of her like a weapon. _'Oh kami please let this work'_ she screamed in her mind, at her thoughts the wand began to radiate a warm pink. Bokushii didn't notice the wand and continued to come, then when he was only a foot away from her a pink force field blocked him. Blazing white spheres of light shot out from the wand, surrounding Bokushii. He screamed out in agony as the light went through his heart and soul a flash of light went off and all that remained was the priest who looked tired and asleep. 

"Hurry Naito catch him before he falls" Usagi shouted out in fear, se she watched his body plummet to the ground like a rock. The panther carried out the orders quickly, as it jumped down and rescued the priest from harm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning was new and fresh, the sun peaked out lazily through the trees, birds chirped their ever-going happy morning songs. 

"Thank-you for having us" Quatre thanked politely bowing, the priest just smiled and returned the bow. He looked much happier than before; it was as though a great weight had been lifted from him.

As the group traveled down the road, they were all filled with questioned about last night. "You have to be kidding me Usagi-chan healed that priest, who has turned into a youkai?" Duo ranted; "yes" Quatre asked simply a small smile on his lips. "Its too bad we couldn't get the crystal though" Shingo mused out loud, making the group go silent for a moment. "And what about Naito where did he come from?" Makoto inquired looking at the Black Panther who was walking beside Duo. "Well that's obvious he wanted to be with me, right Naito?" Duo claimed grinning at his new companion, to everyone's surprise nodded at Duo. "Oh brother" Makoto mumbled sweatdropping at little. "Maybe this time Heero-san won't steal him like your horse" Shingo teased, "Hey I heard that!" 

Yes a new day had begun but still dark clouds were forming on the horizon, waiting for their moment to capture the sun. 

Owari....


	6. Chapter Six: Young Love as Sweet as a Do...

amy-chan: HIYO EVERYONE!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed **Wingzero899** thanks for saying the drugs didn't take effect, I really hoped that they didn't. **Myst Lady ML-chan **you're awesome!!! I'll try not to push myself but I usually do hehe ^____^ And to **Some Gurl **don't worry the other scout are coming, you know I think that a certain blonde hair blue eyed senshi of love might wander in *winks* **baby blu eyes **hey what can I say besides thanks for always reviewing you kick butt!!

Disclaimer: I wrote yet another poem about me not owing Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

I'm afraid it won't happen anytime soon

I will never own Sailor Moon

No not even the King

Will help me own Gundam Wing 

__

Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. 

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. 

In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you! 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: "Fly me to The Moon" (Ending Theme)

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND 

****

Chapter Six: Young Love as Sweet as a Doll's Face 

"So I guess its true then" a soft voice murmured, "it's hard to believe that Yuy is still alive." Icy blue eyes flicker towards the speaker, they flashed with anger and hatred, "how can you speak of him in such a calm voice?" The speakers lips formed a small amused smile, "you still hate him don't you Zechs?" 

Zechs whipped around and glared at his brother, his long platinum blonde hair swayed gentle back into its place. "Of course I do we trusted him, and he betrayed us, betrayed Relena. Are you telling me you have forgotten that Mamoru" Zechs spat out viciously then turned to look out the window once again. Mamoru ran a hand through his dark midnight hair, a trait of his since he was a child. "No brother but remember a vengeful man is not far from being a fool; Yuy is no ordinary man. Besides we can not attack him until Lord Trieze allows us to" Mamoru explained earnestly he did not want to remain on his brother's bad side. Zechs didn't respond only continued to glare murderously out the window, Mamoru's advice rang true but still he could not remove this hatred from his heart. 

No not ever.......Relena. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OH THANK THE SHINIGAMI!!!" Duo cried out in immense joy, as he jumped in the air landing on the ground hugging the dirt path. 

"We are finally out of that horrible forest!" 

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Makoto slid up beside him fire blazing in her eyes, "exactly how it sounded...OW!" 

Usagi giggled while watching the two argue she had to admit she was happy they were out of the forest and back into the sunshine. Before them stretched a huge plain of land, it almost seemed endless how humongous it was. Wind blew gentle through the wild flowers and the tall sweet smelling grass that seemed to cover every inch of ground. "How much longer will it take us to get to Sola City?" Shingo inquired, as he turned around to look at Heero and Quatre the wind plat fully ruffling his hair. "Well if we keep up at this pace and hopefully have no more interruptions, I would say another day or so" Quatre calculated, Heero nodded his head in agreement. "Oh man I can't wait to get to Sola city" Duo stretched then smiled like a devil, "they say that's where all the pretty girls are!" Duo didn't keep that look for long because Makoto came up behind him, literally knocking sense into him. 

"Come on you two we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall, if we want to get to Sola city tomorrow" Quatre spoke up, smiling nervously at the two. "Yeah come on lets go!" Shingo ran ahead with a child enthusiasm, quickly being followed by the rest of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was uneventful and was a continuous squabble between Duo and Makoto occasionally was broken up, when Heero threaten to kill them if they didn't shut up. The sky had now become soft lavender, with brilliant pink streaks in it, a few stars we just starting to peak out. 

"Please tell me we aren't going to sleep on the ground again?" Duo whined, as the night started to approach. "We might have to if we don't come across a town soon" Quatre called out, since Duo was lagging behind. "Pfft what kind of man are you" Makoto sneered at him raising an eyebrow "one that doesn't like to sleep on the ground" Duo countered clenching his fist. They both stopped immediately when Heero's evil look, swung around and glared at them. When he turned back around, Duo and Makoto made faces behind his back. 

"Hey look!" Usagi pointed out, towards a small string of lights off in the distance. "Excellent" Quatre came up beside her; "we should make it there before it gets too dark." Now with something to look forward to, the groups pace picked up as they traveled down the road. 

"Not that big is it?" Duo commented looking at the small groupings of houses, "what the hell did you expect my kami you're hard to please" Makoto shouted out exasperated. Shingo sighed he was really getting annoyed with those two, they fought more than him and Usagi. "Hey Odango-atama I'm going to go look around" Shingo informed Usagi, then took off before she could stop him. 

Shingo walked absentmindedly down the streets, the place was practically deserted everyone was inside eating with their families. Shingo felt a twinge of pain when he thought about that, this place kind of like his hometown before it was destroyed. Kami how is life had change, he was now traveling with a group of warriors but what could he do? Duo was a bounty hunter, also a master of the dark arts, Makoto was strong physically and could control nature and lighting. Quatre-san was a priest of Elysion so that meant he had trained to be a master of the Golden Crystal art of defense. Heero-san well he didn't really knew what Heero-san was, but he defiantly knew how to use the sword. And now even Odango-Atama could do something, what about him what was his purpose. 

"PLEASE I BEG OF YOU LET ME GO!" The voice of a young girl shrieked out, Shingo's eyes widen as he raced towards the cry for help. Coming an across a group of young men circling a girl his age, she was clutching a bundle to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, as she kept her head bowed locks of auburn brown hair blocked her face. "Why should we you little witch!" one shouted kicking her in the stomach, she gasped out in pain falling to the ground huddling into a ball. "That stupid doll you gave my sister attacked her!" 

"Please..." she whispered faintly her eyes swimming with pain, "hey leave her alone!" Shingo yelled out his eyes narrowing fist clenching together. They all turned to look at him, the girl stared up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah you and what army?" one on them retorted swaggering over towards him. "THIS ARMY!" Makoto cried out jumping from no where, jump kicking the first thug in the face sending him sailing through the air. "That wasn't a good idea bitch" a thug said lowly, motioning the other to follow his lead. "Really? And here I thought I was doing a good dead" Makoto answered in mock surprise, smirking at them. 

"Man you're one cocky bitch but we can fix that" they all started to run towards her, Makoto's eyes glinted as she powered up. Releasing a burst of lighting into the air crackling as it traveled, making her opponents shine almost as brightly as the stars for a second as the electricity coursed through their bodies. Then they dropped into a pile of charred bodies, "That takes care of them" Makoto said proudly, dusting her hands off. "Gee hope you didn't kill them" Duo commented sweat dropping at her victims. "Nah they're okay, but you won't be so lucky." 

Shingo rushed over to the fallen girl who was just recollecting her self, "are you okay?" Shingo asked giving her a hand up. "Yes don't worry about me" she sputtered out giving him a warm smile, making Shingo smile. "Uh...heh heh...no problem the name is Tsukino Shingo" he announced a hand on the back of his head. Her smile grew wider "mines Mika, Kayama Mika."

"Why were those guys attacking you?" Shingo asked looking at her with worry, "because of this" showing him the bundle she was holding, and unraveling the cloth reveling a beautiful made doll. It had long flowing blonde eye, with perfect blue eyes. A happy expression adorned its face, the doll was also wearing a simple pale pink dress. "Oh wow that's cool!" Makoto exclaimed gazing at the doll with wonder. "Its not so bad" Dup commented with mild interest, receiving a hit on the head from Makoto for that. 

"There you are" Quatre sighed out breaking up their conversation, Usagi then rushed past him in a flash of pigtails. "Shingo you baka why the hell did you run off like that?" Usagi raged grabbing Shingo by his shirt lifting him to her angry face. "I did not Odango-Atama you let him!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did to!"

"Did not!" 

"Did to!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did to!" 

"Dear kami I don't know if I can deal with this anymore" Quatre complained his head placed in his hand in misery, Heero once again nodded in agreement to that statement. "You people are new around here?" Mika concluded more than asked. "Please come and stay at my house in thanks for saving me." 

"Come again?" Quatre requested in surprise his face totally confused, "don't worry about Quatre old buddy we'll tell you later" Duo said nervously pushing Quatre along. They all began to walk down the road towards Mika's house, "say Mika why were those people hurting you? " Shingo prodded not looking her straight in the eyes out of embarrassment. "Well lately for some reason all the dolls that I make seem to be terrorizing the people who I give them to" she mumbled lowly, "people have gotten really upset and have blamed me, but I swear I haven't down anything!" 

She stopped in the middle of the road, Shingo was token back when he noticed teardrops fall on to the dirt ground. "Don't worry Mika!" Usagi cried out, making the whole group stop and stare at her. "We'll help you with your problem, it's the least we can do for you letting us stay at your house tonight!" 

"Wait a minute!" Chibi Duo popped out beside her, "isn't she paying us a favor, because we rescued her?" 

"Yeah so?" Usagi answered looking very confused, "Never mind" Duo sighed sweatdropping. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this is going to work Jadeite?" Zoicite grumbled softly as they watched from a top of one of the houses. "Positive" Jadiete confirmed "they couldn't resist helping a person in need, we'll be rid of them by sunrise." Zoicite gave him a look that said she wasn't totally convinced, but he shrugged it off anyway. 'You better be right, last time they were too close especially now they know how to harness the Crescent Wand's power." 

The two stood there for only a few more minutes until they faded away, into the shadows of the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I really can't thank you enough, this means so much to me and Mika" Mika's mother said gratefully, she looked exactly like Mika only many years older. "Oh don't worry about it, no trouble at all" Usagi answered a sunny warm smile on her face, they were all gathered around a large low table eating the food Mika's mother had prepared for them. 

"Tell me Kayama-dono when has this sort of thing started?" Quatre inquired his voice calm and filled with sympathy. She bowed her head in shame, her hands clasped together in her lap. "Only about a few days ago, the dolls come alive and then hurt people. No one has been killed yet, but...but...we can't afford this people have stopped buying our dolls. And ever since my husband has dies, it's all we depend on." Tears streamed down her face, Mika's curled up close to her mother trying to comfort her. The whole table went silent, as they gave each other wary glances. "Well that settles it I guess we'll see what we can do to stop this" Quatre reassured them, nodding to the rest of them to get up. "Usagi-dono you and Naito stay here and look after them, we'll split up into groups and prowl the streets. Someone must be controlling these dolls, my bet is that it's a youkai." Giving them one last reassuring smile, they all walked out the door into the dark cold night. 

"You think they can stop this?" Mika asked softly her small arms still wrapped around her mothers. "Of course you have nothing to fear" Usagi answered with enthusiasm but deep down inside, she disagreed with that. Naito's cat like eyes seem to shine with a weird anticipation, as though he too could feel that something wrong was in the air. 

Duo, Quatre and Shingo were walking down one street, Heero and Makoto the other way. Quatre had suggested for safety reasons that they split up, Duo and Makoto and since Heero said that if Duo went with him he couldn't guarantee Duo coming back alive. Shingo had his head down the whole time, his thoughts swarming with confusion. He felt so bad for that Mika girl, more than usual he would for any other girl. When she smiled at him, it made his heart swell and beat faster. He always felt he was saying the wrong thing when he was around her, she just seemed so special. 

"Hey Shin-chan what are you thinking about?" Duo asked slyly nudging Shingo in the ribs with his elbow. "I need advice on how to deal with a girl" Shingo answered lowly his manner not changing at all. "Really? Well you came to the right place I know how to deal with girls" Duo swelled up like a proud bird, an evil grin crossing his face. "Uh no...I want Quatre-san's advice" Shingo responded looking hopefully at Quatre. "WHAT!?!" Duo exasperated falling onto the ground sweatdropping, Quatre laughing nervously his face a bright red. "Fine" Duo got up looking like his ego was broken "but when you want to get a girl into bed, you'll come crawling back to me." 

"Well Quatre-san" Shingo pressed on his eyes returning to the ground, "well I don't really know I guess the best thing to do is to show her you care in both actions and words." Quatre stuttered, his face still the colour of a tomato. "Really and that works?" Shingo asked surprised studying him intently, to see if he was lying. "Well every girl is different, they are not all the same" Quatre responded getting a little more confidant. "Well then I guess I'll-" 

"QUATRE-SAN, DUO-KUN!" Usagi voice screamed out, in urgency. They turned around to see Usagi and Kayama-dono running towards them at top speed. When they reached them Usagi bent over trying to get the to return to her lungs, Kayama fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Usagi-dono what's the matter? Where's Mika-dono?" Quatre persisted gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Usagi raised her head, fear clear in her eyes "that's just it we can't find Mika anywhere!" 

"WHAT?!?" 

"We just turned our backs for a second them she was gone" Usagi explained desperately, her voice on the edge of break down. "Please you have to find my daughter, I've already lost a husband please don't let me lose her as well" Kayama-dono sobbed into the ground, Usagi quickly throwing a comforting arm over her. Shingo watched the scene in horror, then a strong feeling passed through him making his body quiver. His eyes widen turning his head quickly in one direction, "Mika..." he whispered before dashing off into the streets. "Hey Shingo come back here" Duo called after him, but it was too late he was long gone. 

"LIGHTING!!!" Makoto yelled out, as burst of intense electrical surges burst from her hands blowing up the crazed looking dolls that were attacking them. Heero dodged another doll that was flying straight towards his head, whipping around gracefully and slashing it in half. "Kami it's like there's no end to this madness!" Makoto cried out, bending down a little then kicking a doll in the face smashing the delicate porcelain face. Heero didn't respond but he felt the same way, they had to get to the puppet master of its puppets would destroy them. Just at that moment Shingo came running through, surprisingly enough was able to make his way through the crazed maze of demon possessed dolls. 

"Shin-chan?" Makoto questioned, before punching an especially evil looking doll. But he was gone as quickly as he came, Heero watched his retreating form his face a mask of no emotions. 

Shingo was covered in sweat, his legs burned as if they were on fire. But he couldn't stop not while Mika was still endangered, why hadn't he seem this before he could have prevented all of this. Even though he wasn't as powerful as the others weren't, he still felt like he had to do something. Then out of shock, he jumped a little and almost stumbled to the ground when he felt another presence beside him. "NAITO!" He cried out in relief jumping onto he panther's back, "you know as well don't you? You know where Mika is?" The panther nodded in agreement as it speed down the street turning sharp corners, everything around seemed to melt into a blue or dark liquid colours. Shingo tried very hard not to lose his dinner, since this ride was making his stomach do flip-flops. Naito then stopped short so quickly that Shingo almost fell off, there right in front of them was Mika a sinister purple aura surrounded her. Her eyes devoiced of any warmth he saw there before, making Shingo's heart twist. 

"Mika" he tested out, slowly getting off Naito who was baring his fangs growling at the girl. She turned her head at him, a creepy smile on her small lips. Shingo shuddered but then ran forward, he had to break that spell she was under. Just as he was about to grab her the doll she showed him early appeared, but this time her eyes glowed evil red piercing through the darkness. Sharp teeth like that of a bat glistening in the pale moonlight, it had the same creepy smile as Mika. Shingo realized that he had to get rid of this doll, before he could get to Mika. 

Shingo bent down and pick up a fairly large stick, his hands wrapping around it tightly. "Come on you monster" he said lowly eyes narrowing at the doll, it made a high hissing sound before it charged at him. Shingo closed his eyes in concentration, then took a giant swing at the sinister doll came charging at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh for the love of Shinigami I cannot continue on this way" Duo whined rubbing his face, with his hands. Makoto sent him a glare, but before she could say anything she was interrupted. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and my daughter" Kayama-dono thanked bowing lowly to them. "Don't thank us it was Shingo who really saved her, and Naito as well" Quatre said smiling gratefully. "Speaking of Mika and Shingo where are those two?" Usagi questioned turning her head left to right. 

"Well I guess this is good-bye" Shingo said shyly, as he played with some near by grass. Mika equally shy nodded to him, "thank you for saving me" she whispered her cheeks a light rose pink. Shingo scratched his head, and smiled humbly "aw don't mention it." Silence followed as they both stood there awkwardly, "you better get back before the other miss you" she said smiling as she stared at the sky. "Yeah...well bye" Shingo feebly bid farewell, "bye" she said simply but then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Shingo blushed furiously as he felt her soft lips come in contact with his cheek, when she drew away he smiled foolishly at her. He took off then turned around waving at her as he ran, she giggled and returned his wave, hoping that one day their paths would cross once again. 

Owari...


	7. Chapter Seven: The Soldier Who Fought Fo...

amy-chan: hiyo everyone!!!! I love you all so much for your review so once again I'm going to personally thank you all!!! **Myst-Lady ML-chan **what can I say I mean really other then I love you and you kick butt thanks for always reviewing. **Alexz, LadyS **and **Some Girl **you guys are awesome I'm guessing you found last chapter cute hehe so did I :) Hiyo **baby blu eyes**!!! Nice to hear from you again thanks for the awesome review:) **Pokahydee - Tot-chan **hehe yeahs I know I'm not that great at the grammar but I try, thank you for reviewing my story that means a lot coming from such a great author like you:) hehe now you have to review again because I complemented you muwahahaha!! **Midnight of Shadows **you really made my day and I mean it you are above awesome, I'm so happy you love my story. And getting a review like that with so much heart, is worth to me a hundred reviews:) 

Disclaimer: Well I don't but I think I should because I'm so much nicer to the characters then the companies:)

__

We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

in search of the light.

Inuyasha: Fukai Mori (Deep forest)

****

MOONLIGHT LEGEND

Chapter Seven: The Soldier Who Fought For Love

The rain drizzled down in soft showers; a shiver crawled up her spine making her shake. The night was empty and lonely; not even the stars or the moon could comfort her. She hated nights like these when it seemed to be an endless stretch of time till morning. 

"Hey there little one, can I help you?" 

Her bowed head raised up to look at her intruder straight in the eye, gentle pools of the color only a summer's sky could compare to. The stranger grinned from ear to ear, his gaze moved up and down her body, especially since then wetness from the rain made her curves more visible. The sound of rain surrounded them, straightening her back she looked at him. A glance of more bored amusement crossed her fairy like face, rather then anger. 

"No I don't think you can" her melodious voice drawled, as she began to move away from him. The effects of the dark and dreary night were getting to her; she was wearisome and now felt like sleeping this night off. He made his first mistake by grabbing her elbow; the second one was his comment "come on now a tramp like you can't be too picky about her costumers." 

Tramp? Her eyebrow twitched and she felt a twinge of her old self resurface, turning giving this guy a brilliant smile. "Go to hell" and with that she blasted him with a flash of golden light, sending him to a collection of garbage cans. And with that she continued on her way, damnit not even beating up a jerk like that was improving her mood. And now he made her feel guilty, Helios-sama would be most displeased with her choice of action. 

The inn wasn't too far away; it was a small comfortable inn really cozy and great service. The problem was that they were getting no customers, supposedly it was going around that this particularly inn was evil. That all who stayed there, would eventually get eaten by demons in the dead of night. Well what could she say; living dangerously was a hobby of hers. 

Pushing opening the door, she strolled gracefully into the brightly-lighted lobby. Removing the hood off, from her sandstone colored cloak she began to ring out her thick lemon shaded hair. "Hey there Minako-dono" a warm voice greeted her, Minako looked up at the man with dirty blonde hair, and child-like green eyes; he was just so cute. 

"Hiyo Motoki!" Minako expressed happily, her eyes now going back to their sparkling like appearance. "Had a nice walk?" He asked politely still with a wide smile on his face. "Oh yes it is, Sola City is such a beautiful place" Minako commented though the thought of her intruder didn't stray from her mind. "That's great guess what someone came in and got a room" his eyes shinning with joy that made Minako feel kind of bad for him. 

"Wonderful Motoki I'm so happy for you, I'm going to go to the bar before I retire for the night" Minako gushed then skipped off merrily away, she really needed a drink. The bar area was a lot dimmer with empty wooden tables spread all over the room, Minako sat down at one drumming her fingers patiently. Then she noticed it, like someone just came and twisted her heart, an evil presence was close by. She turned around realized that a man was watching her from the back, she couldn't really make him out. Other then the fact he was tall broad shoulders, his skin was dark and smooth looking. He had an I'm-so-much-better-then-you air about him, maybe it was the way his icy steel blue eyes glinted with cockiness. Flipping his long shining white hair over his shoulder, he diverted his glance. 

Kami she hated people like that, "Yohoo Minako are you in there?" A voice giggled breaking Minako's train of thought, "oh hehe sorry Unazuki-chan my mind was wondering" Minako apologized looking at the older girl. Unazuki's rusty red hair was up in a ponytail; she had bright green eyes just like her brother's. "Nice try Minako-chan I saw you looking at the new client you like him huh? Though I can't blame he's totally tall, dark, and handsome" Unazuki sighed out, her familiar starry eyes came out. 

Minako grinned she was usually like that, but she refused to go goo goo eyed over some snob. Besides her heart belonged to another even if that other didn't want her. "So I'm guessing you already have a shrine of him in your closet?" Minako commented ducking her head, so not to get hit. "Shhh he might hear you" Unazuki's face turned a light red, "His name is Kunzite, he just arrived yesterday" Unazuki confessed, 'Kunzite huh....' Minako thought wondering where she heard that name before. 

"How's Reika-san doing?" Minako questioned, Unazuki had now sat down beside her. For the first time that night Unazuki's face dropped, "not to well she's still so sick, its so terrible just before her an onii-san were about to wed." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Hunger oh the hunger she felt the need to eat human flesh consume her body. Glancing down at the young male, among the garbage cans. His cheeks were rosy from the cold weather; she could even hear the blood pumping through his veins. Oh how wrong it was to eat human flesh, but she needed it her body craved for it deeply. 

Her clawed fingertips brushed gently up the boy's arm; it was cold and soft perfect for devouring. As her last restraint broke down she lowered her head, licking his neck. Oh how you bring me such pain and pleasure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako was half way through a yawn when her body jolted, feeling like bugs were crawling up her spine. Her glass of wine slipped from her fingers and then shattered not even noticing what she has done. Looking out the window at the endless darkness of the night, something was terribly wrong. Her forehead scrunched up in deep concentration, kami how she wished her training was done then she would be able to know what was going on. 

She rose from her seat quietly, standing there for a good minute she whirled around and ran out the door. Sprinting across the lobby she didn't even stop even when Motoki shouted out her name as she ran by. Back into the dark folds of the night she raced, the ever-pounding rain blurred her vision. She ran up to the street corner she was at earlier, the evil vibes throbbed in the air. A loud piercing screeched was let out, cutting through the night with its razor like edge. Minako gasped but didn't stop running, dashing into the alley way her eyes met such a horror. 

Blood was streaked everywhere on the walls; the smell of it was overpowering. And then the man who approached earlier lay there, face so destroyed she could not recognize him. All that was left of his face was a mass of bloody tissue his eyeballs dangling out, his head flat from caving in. Blood and pieces of gray matter surrounded him. Minako turned away and retched up the contents of her stomach, feeling weak and out of whack she looked around for the culprit. No one was around; the alley was completely deserted. 

"LOOK THERES THE DEMON!" A voice shouted Minako slowly turned around meeting face to face with an angry mob of villagers. Minako stood up straight trying to look calm and peaceful, but inside she was a frantic mess. "Look what she has done she must be burned!" An extremely skinny woman with a vulture like face, demanded. The crowd behind chorused in agreement advancing towards her, Minako was at a loss she didn't want to back up for obvious reasons. 

"This woman is innocent" a silky tone explained, with an assurance that made the angry mob stopped in their track to glance at the speaker. Minako couldn't believe it, the man in the bar at the hotel stood there arms crossed over his hard chest leaning casually against the wall. Then it clicked in she remembered where she saw him before. 

General Kunzite....

"This woman has just killed that man!" A particularly fat man protested beads of sweat falling down his face. "No" Kunzite said calmly his voice cold and convincing "she is a servant of the Golden Crystal she is not allowed to kill." The mob looked uneasy now they all knew what happened to those, who tried to hurt the servants of the Golden Crystal. "If it would please you I'll take care of this girl" Kunzite said so oily it made Minako want to throw up again. This seemed to please the mob slowly they dispersed casting mean glances at Minako, Leaving her alone with a corpse and one of the devils henchmen. Oh great...

"What the hell was that Kunzite" she spat out furiously her blue eyes shimmering with anger, he merely gave her a evil smirk. "Saving you and you should be more grateful" he spoke lowly moving towards her. "Well thanks but no thanks I thought I told you never to come near me again!" Minako yelled stomping her foot like a child on the ground. His smirk only grew wider as he moved in and took her lips in a passionate kiss, Minako stood there shocked for a moment until she realized what he was doing and bit on his lip hard. 

Ripping away from him she hugged herself tightly shuddering in disgust, Kunzite grinned licking the blood that had come from his wounded lip. "I like a woman who's feisty, makes it more fun to break her down" Kunzite commented. "You bastard" she cried her voice cracking with sorrow, the corner of her eyes filling up with tears. 

"You know I love someone else how dare you!" 

Kunzite threw his head back elegantly laughing at her, "you mean the priest you still love him, oh my dear Minako do actually think he would ever love you?"

"SHUT-UP!" Minako screamed tears now flowing down freely, she placed her hands over her ears at a feeble attempt to block him out. "You know if he ever found out what you were, and where you were from he wouldn't give you a second glance" he taunted some more, getting immense pleasure in seeing her break down. "I'm leaving now Minako, you may have ran away from us but we are always watching you. One day you will come back to us, back where you belong" giving her one last smirk, he walked down the alley. 

Minako fell to the ground, raising her knees up to her chest. No not back there, not back where it was always dark, and they made her do bad things. Where the smell of human blood and pain was like incense to them, no she was happy now she would never go back. 

Quatre please help me...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ack! This is suppose to be the city of the sun not the rain!" Duo whined as they ducked under a balcony to rest and dry off. "Maxwell I'm going to kill you" Makoto sung in a strained happy voice. The morning was fresh and alive with human activity, Sola city was huge bigger then they had expected. Its streets packed with merchants, and street performers doing death defying tricks of all sorts. It truly lived up to its name the sun city, Usagi wondered what it would be like to live in a city that never slept. The building here were so high, much higher than she was use to. It was said that Sola City was at the peak of entertainment and economy, nothing was better here. 

A relief seemed to wash over them all, they had finally reached their destination. But at the same time sorrow also was there, this was where she and Shingo were to stop. Quatre-san had said they would take them to Sola City, where he would find them a new home. 

"Here it goes again" Shingo grumbled commenting to Heero, as Makoto and Duo did their daily arguing. Usagi sighed she was going to miss all of this, what would a day be like without Makoto-chan and Duo-chan arguing, Quatre's calm presence, or Heero-san...what would her life be like without Heero-san. 

She then turned to Quatre-san and raised an eyebrow, at the distant look in his eyes. He seem to be at a cross of anger and worry, she shrugged her shoulders maybe he was worried about them not finding the crystals in time. Though it was odd for Quatre-san just to space out like this, Heero also took note of Quatre's weird behavior. His cobalt eyes studied him, then he shook his head as if he knew what was the matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako eye's fluttered open, as they adjusted to the dim light of her room. Her feet felt cold, and her head was pounding but besides that she felt pretty good. Pushing the soft downy blanket aside, she crept out of her bed. Rubbing her feet she tried to get them to warm up but alas they did not, sighing softly she walked across the small room and out the door. 

She must have been sleeping for hours, for outside the hallway windows the horizon was a deep purple as the orange tips of the sun were going down. She wondered if Kunzite was still in the hotel, she doubted it Kunzite liked to be enclosed with rich things. This hotel was too modest for that bastard, but enough of him there was a demon on the rampage and she had to find it. 

"Minako-sama?" A fragile voice croaked out, from the door next to her room. A smile filled with pity crossed her lips as she walked into the room, and there lay Reika Motoki's bride to be. She was so thin it was dangerous, her skin a pale sickly white, her once long luscious brown hair was tattered and greasy from lack of care. Her eyes had a glint of almost insanity, as if she was on the borderline of death and absolute torture. Only coming to visit them in reality ever once in a while in a blurry state of existence. 

"How are we feeling today?" Minako asked kindly sitting at the wooden chair beside her bed. "Please Minako-sama release me" she whined as her body cringed her hands clawing at the air like a desperate animal. Minako hated to see a human suffer like this, especially someone as nice and beautiful as Reika. Minako placed her hand on her burning hot forehead; her body began to glow a soft gold as she transferred some of her life energy to Reika. 

Reika became still her breathing was uneven but she looked much more aware, "the demon returns it returns." Minako blinked perhaps the speaking of a woman very sick a woman lost in reality, "no Reika the demon isn't here" she reassured gently. Reika shook her head violently "no......no....the demon is always here always trying to get out" she groaned. "What?" Minako whispered then a flash of turquoise exploded in her mind and then an ugly face of sickly yellow color, and black glinting eyes appeared. 

"Always.... Always trying to get out" 

Minako then was sucked into her mind, her memories washing over her. 

"That man an evil man with a dark crystal...."

__

"Reika we have a customer!" Unazuki exclaimed bouncing around the room, Reika smiled brightly at the happy girl. "That is great I'll go receive him you prepare the room" Reika ordered as she briskly walked to the lobby, Unazuki bounding up the stairs behind her with great enthusiasm. 

"Hello and welcome to Crown Hotel...." Reika trailed off in fear, as the unusual beautiful golden blonde haired man gave her a sinister look his green eyes flashing. He produced a black crystal from his pocket, and Reika felt her heart being ripped out. She let out a loud terrified scream then collapsed to the ground.

"The demon is always here, never...never leaves."

__

A demon shrouded in shadows bent over on the boy, tearing at his neck and face. Then stood up and bringing her foot down on his head, a loud sound of snapping bones and compressed tissue filled the alley. As blood splattered everywhere, making the boys eyes bug out inhumanly.

The demon slowly morphed back into Reika who stood there, eyes vacant as she realized what she had done. Looking down at her hand covered in blood, they began to quiver. She let out a animal cry, scratching at her body as if trying to scrap away the darkness in her. 

"Always wanting to blood, I don't want blood Motoki please save me" Reika now began to sob her body relaxing as she fell into exhaustion. Minako whipped her head back regaining her senses; her heart ached for this poor soul. She was trying to fight off the demon inside her, but unfortunately in doing so she was slowly killing herself. All she wanted to do was be with the one she loved, and yet darkness separated them. 

Quatre....

Minako closed her eyes, in the name of love she would save this girl, because above all things she held love the highest. 

Even though I will never experience it. 

Minako once again put her hand on Reika's forehead, she was going to give Reika all of her life energy so she could be with her love. A sad smile crossed her face, tears fell silently down, and in the name of love I will banish this demon from you. 

Pain jumped Minako back; she looked down in horror seeing Reika biting on her hand. A crazed smile on her face, as she licked at her blood. "Reika-sama..." but she didn't get to finish; Reika jumped on her with unbelievable powerful strength. Hands cold as steel wrapped themselves around her neck; Minako thrashed about trying to escape but was too weak against her opponent. Reika's crazed smile was replaced with that of hunger, as drool hit Minako on the face. 

Minako's vision went foggy, from either her tears or lack of air. It wasn't suppose to end like this she still had a mission to complete, she still wanted to see Quatre-sama one last time. The last thing she saw was a burst of white light, and a blonde haired angel in the middle of it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good job Usagi!" Makoto complemented as the demon possessed girl dropped to the ground gently. Usagi sat there panting nodding back at Makoto, looking tiered but satisfied. "What the hell is the matter with you people.... Oh my kami Reika-san!" Unazuki ran in the room followed by Motoki both of them looked horrified. "Whoa its okay, we just had to heal her" Makoto tried to explain, but neither of them was listening. 

Motoki ran up wrapping his arms around Reika cradling her close to him tears threatening to fall. Reika then let out a soft moan, and looked up at Motoki a smile on her face. Her eyes were bright, her skin a healthy pink tone "Moto-kun how long was I sleeping for?" She murmured looking dazed but happy. Motoki couldn't even speak he just held her close, whispering her name over and over again. Minako watched the tender scene with hooded eyes; her heart both broke and was lifted. 

For I'm the soldier of love, and yet I will never know its sweetness. 

More footsteps pounded down the hall, hurting Minako's head even more. She diverted her glance from the lovers, and her whole world stopped. There in the doorway, stood Quatre-sama panting a little from so much running but still was beautiful. His indescribable light blue eyes shone with worry all of it directed to her. Minako never could remember a time she was happier, "Quatre-sama..." she strained out, trying to ignore her pain and focus on him. 

He rushed to her side; almost knocking a tall man dressed in black to the ground. His gentle warm hands caressed her face delicately as he inspected her for injuries. "Minako-dono are you okay?" He questioned frantically, his voice sounding far away to her. Yes Quatre everything is okay, because you're here and you make everything okay. 

Owari....


	8. Chaptet Eight: Dead Heart Poisoned

amy-chan: OH MY GOD IT'S COMPLETED!!! This took me forever!!! But here it is so please enjoy it's about 2 in the morning so I'm just going to dedicate this to all of you!!

****

URGENT MESSAGE!!! I had a crazy dream last night, I dreamed I worked at starbucks and the characters from Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing came in. It was kind of funny though, Quatre went insane and picked up everyone's coffee and threw it at the wall. Then Wufei cried for his lost coffee, Usagi then sang 'my heart will go on' (titanic theme) for everyone's lost coffee. 

Disclaimer: I'll fight you for the ownership of this come on take me, but until them I don't own SM or GW!!

__

There is nothing...only you exist 

Forever Love Forever Dream 

Will you stay with me 

Hold my trembling heart until dawn 

X: Forever Love

****

Moonlight Legend 

****

Chapter Eight: Dead Heart Poisoned With Death 

"You know I didn't really want you to come" Makoto said with a crabbily voice, glaring at the man behind her. Duo just turned away from a cart of fruit and gave her a smirk. "Oh you know you wanted me to come don't deny it" he then proceeded to walk to where she was. "Yeah only if there was a cliff nearby" she grumbled clenching her fists, eyes glazing over with a weird anticipation. 

"What was that?" Duo inquired giving her a look, "oh nothing" Makoto managed to get through clenched teeth. "The woman is crazy or what?" Duo leaned down to whisper to Naito; the black panther only blinked in confusion. 

"I heard that!"

"You were suppose to!" 

"Argh you're such a bastard!" 

"Yeah well you're a bitch!" 

"Oh that was real original!" 

"Yeah well at least I'm better looking!"

"WHAT!?!"

A cat rammed into Duo's back, making him fall to the ground stopped their little argument. The fat bluish white cat then dashed off away as quickly as it came. "Well that was odd" Makoto observed both her and Naito sweadropping. Duo slowly raised his head from the ground, a very pissed off look on his face. 

"Damn cat" he complained getting up and brushing himself off, "hey!" Duo burst out making Makoto turn and watch him pat his whole body. "What are you doing?" Makoto whined in an annoyed tone. "That cat, that damn cat stole my wallet!"

"Are you sure-" but Makoto didn't get to finish because Duo was running wildly down the street people watching with interest at the crazy man, followed by Naito. Makoto rolled her eyes to the heavens, in a silent question of why her? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's to be my punishment Quatre-sama" Minako stated rather then asked, she was well aware of the penalty of an apprentice of the Golden Crystal would get, for attempting such a hard exorcism. Quatre was starring out a small window, at the gorgeous landscape of Sola City; he seemed perfectly calm with his arms crossed behind his back and the stillness of his face. He sighed and turned towards her "there will be none for now Minako-dono" Quatre answered he never could be hard on her, he knew she was just trying to help. 

Minako's eyes went wide in surprise then went misty with tears, and a large smile appeared on her face that Quatre wasn't particularly comfortable with. "YEAH QUATRE-SAMA!" She cheered out, jumping out of her bed like a mad woman. And glomped Quatre right there, hugging him tightly around the neck. "You're welcome" Quatre said nervously as he patted Minako on the back lightly, trying to ignore the fact her soft breasts were pressed against his chest. Minako jumped back and stood starring up at him with adoration, Quatre cleared his throat trying to get his composer back. 

"Tell me Minako-dono why are you here?" Quatre asked his face still red from her recent show of affection. "Helios-sama sent me to tell that you must come to the temple at once" Minako announced trying to put on a serious face, though it was kind of cute to Quatre that she really looked more like a child attempting to be important. 

"That and I must travel with you until your journey is over" Minako said happily she smiled ear to ear, literally bouncing with excitement. "Really..." Quatre spoke out loud, but in his head he saw a chibi Helios giving him a wink. That man continuingly thought that he needed to be set up with a woman, why it was always with Minako-dono he had no idea. 

"Was that the great Kyoushu down there? The man with sword and a mean face?" Minako asked him jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Quatre shook his head this reminded him of days back at the temple, with Minako-dono following him around asking millions of questions a minute. It felt kind of nice for a piece of home to be here with him, "yes it was but don't tell anyone, I think Duo-san knows but the others cannot know." Quatre informed in his best stern voice, Minako tilted her head and giggled at him. "Oh Quatre-sama would I do something like that" Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. 

"Now I'm serious Minako-dono" Quatre once again tried to set his foot down, but he was slowly losing ground. "Yeah, yeah don't worry so much Quatre-sama you look a lot cuter when you're not losing your head over simple matters." She flashed one of her most brilliant smiles, and Quatre moaned in defeat dropping his shoulders a little. 

"Now come on! Introduce me to your friends!" Grabbing his hand then dragging him out the door running down the halls at top speed. "WHEEEEEEE!" She shouted out in delight as she slid down the stair banister, Quatre coming down elegantly in a slow pursuit. Hopping off at the end she waved madly at Motoki who gave a friendly wave, but looked sort of scared at the hyper blonde. 

"Hi everybody!" Minako screamed leaping through the door of the bar, a wide smile on her face. "My name is Minako Aino the priestess of love!" Her deep blue eyes sparkling, showing off her trade mark victory sign. Neither of them had time to respond before Minako screeched out in glee, running up to Shingo. "Awwww cuteness what's your name?" Shingo laughed fearfully eyeing the crazed woman in front of him. "Shingo" he answered timidly, "what a sweet name awwww you're too cute" Minako announced hugging Shingo tightly. 

She then spotted Usagi over Shingo's shoulder, Usagi sweatdrooped trying not to look at the maniac. Minako let go of Shingo and bounded towards Usagi. "Omi gosh I love your hair its sooo pretty!" Minako the grabbed Usagi's hands and was inched away from her face. "Thanks, my name is Usagi Tsukino" Usagi answered a little more bravely then Shingo, she kind of liked the blonde's happy attitude. "Let's be best of friends!" Minako shouted once again hugging Usagi then jumping away from her, to Heero. 

Heero stop her approached by giving her a death glare, Minako stopped right in her tracks still smiling. "Minako-dono I see you met everyone here" Quatre spoke up walking in the room. "Yep!" Minako replied side stepping away from Heero and up to him. Quatre nodded at her then turned to the others, "she will be traveling with us for the rest of the journey, now where's Duo and Makoto?" 

"They left to go sightseeing" Shingo mumbled "the lucky bastards."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"D-u.....uooo call me cr-a-a-azy" Makoto wheezed out as they twist and turned through the maze of alley ways in the city, "but ma-a-ybe y-o-o-o-u left your wallet at the hotel?" Duo turned his head around and grinned at her, "Mako-chan if you can't keep up, why don't you take a rest?" Makoto's eyes became enraged green fires of fury, "what did you sa--AHHHH!" As she slammed into a nearby garbage can, rotten debris was everywhere with a wiped out Makoto in the middle of it. 

Naito and Duo stood crouched over her, "you okay there Makoto?" 

"Oh yes just peachy keen I'm only covered in GARBAGE!" She screeched out jumping to her feet, moving about trying to get rid of the waste on her body. "That's my girl" Duo commented throwing her a charming smile, which she deflected with a glare. Duo then turned his attention to his surroundings; it seemed Sola City had a few secrets it liked to keep hidden. All the houses around them were falling apart, crumbling to the ground. The place reeked of the smell of decaying bodies and urine; everywhere you looked devastation was there. Homeless people cowered in the dark, young children whose lives ruined by the environment they were growing up in. Old men with stories to tell of their lives ruined, most likely from greed. They all gazed at them no spark resided in their eyes, as they slinked off into the shadows. 

Makoto stared all around her, she felt sorry for these people somehow their lives were destroyed. Naito rubbed up against her leg, she then absentmindedly pet him feeling his velvet soft fur. She looked up at Duo, surprised to see his face was blank and unmoving like he was made of stone. Then violet eyes began storms of cobalt as anger set in them, Makoto wasn't fond of the way he looked. "Duo?" She reached out lightly touching his arm; he snapped out of it and glanced back at her. 

"Sorry lost it there for a second" he apologized gave her a weak smile, and continued down the alleyway shoulders slightly slumped. "I don't like this Naito" she whispered to the panther, "I don't like this one bit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hercules!" A small girl cried out, night was fast approaching and still Hercules didn't come back. Her big brown eyes began to shimmer with tears, body shaking with sobs. 

"OHARA FORGET ABOUT THAT STUPID CAT AND COME ON!" A dirty little boy came up, dressed in the same thin and shaggy clothes as Ohara. The girl shook her head, making her tussles of brown curls bounce in her movements. "No I have to wait for Hercules he'll be back you'll see" she protested the boy then sighed sitting down next to her as she continued to yell out the cat's name. 

Jadeite stared down at the crystal glowing a dark blue hue, then from his birds' eye view he looked at the little girl down below screaming out the same name over again. _'Could this girl be the one?' _navy blue eyes stared at her unblinking, then a small smirk crossed on his face. Only one way to find out. 

"Ohara" the young boy whined "he's probably back at home waiting for his stupid owner." Ohara looked back at him with wide eyes "you really think so?" She asked hopefully. "Errr yeah so come on its getting dark anyway" the boy finished anxiously, scratching his arm getting rid of some caked in dirt. 

"I wouldn't count on that one boy!" Jadeite cackled out, dropping down from the sky his eyes flashing with a great lust. The two kids held onto each other screaming out for help, but no one would come down here screams for help was a daily thing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto watched Duo with scrutinizing eyes, as if she was expecting him to whirl around and attack her. He seemed so different now, a total stranger to her. His appearance was different as well, for instance right at this moment the way the shadows on his face created from the setting sun made him almost handsome. 

__

'ACK! Makoto what are you doing? You hate this man, practically despise him how can you think he looks remotely handsome? But those eyes, oh kami those eyes!'

Both of them continued to walk in silence, Makoto didn't even know what they were doing anymore. The cat was long gone, so why were they walking down these streets still? Questions filled Makoto making her mind swim with curiosity. Who was Duo here really? Usagi and Shingo were traveling because in some odd way, they had become their family. Quatre was on a mission of truth, and freedom and all that stuff, to protect all those who are good. Heero well she wasn't too sure about him, but somehow he was connected to Quatre and to all of the strange things occurring. And me well since I was a child I've hated Trieze for destroying my family, he's an evil man and if he ever got the power of the silver crystal there would be no hope left for anyone. Then there was Duo from as far as she knew was a bounty hunter, sent to kill Heero. Why was he sent to kill Heero? Who sent him? But most of all why was he working with us now? 

"Duo...." Makoto spoke out breaking the silence, "yes?" Was the reply only this time he didn't turn to look at her. "Why are you traveling with us?" He stopped right there in his track so abruptly she almost rammed into his backside; "you want me to leave don't you?" His voice carried a sad note, turning to her violet eyes flashing with sorrow. 

__

'Oh kami....' 

"No its not that its just well you know, we all have some sort of reason to be fighting. And you just seem to following us, I mean we haven't really seen you use your powers" Makoto babbled on, feeling sort of ashamed for asking such a direct question. "You don't trust people easily do you?" His eyes now changing to more sympathetic, she also noticed how tired he looked. "No not really lets just say its takes a lot to earn my trust" Makoto whispered averting her eyes, she felt too bare-naked reveling this to him. 

"Yeah me too but I think that maybe you will earn mine one day." 

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, and gazed up at Duo who was still smiling at her. _'Maybe just maybe he's not that bad of a guy.' _

"Then when I earned your trust we can have sex!" 

Makoto face faulted to the ground at that comment, Naito sat there sweatdropping at the way Duo ruined the moment. He scratched the back of his head in confusion "what I though you wanted to have sex with me?" Makoto jumped up her hands clenched "YOU BASTARD!" 

"Hey look it's the cat!" Duo shouted running down the street, though Makoto noticed it was completely empty. "Stupid braided baka" she growled under her breath, following Duo. Naito shook his head, wondering why humans were so idiotic. 

"H-e-l-l-lp m-e-e...." A young voice cracked with emotion called out; Makoto stopped dead in her tracks looking down and the mangled body before her. She quickly ran to the young boy, the blood was coming out of him at a steady pace. The minute she touched him to soothe him, she felt the familiar warmth of blood on her. 

"Ohara...must save....Ohara..." he turned his head back and forth, Makoto had a feeling he didn't really know she was there. "Shhh...You must rest you've lost much blood," placing her hand on his forehead shuddering at how cold it was. "Naito go get Duo we need his help" Makoto commanded the panther, who now sprinted off into the night. "You see now every..." Makoto turned back to the boy, only to find that he was dead. His eyes were dark and glassy; he had left now to the realm of the dead. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, as a dark shadow cast over her. "We should go now, leave the body..." Duo whispered, releasing his grip from her and turning away. "What? No we must..." Makoto yelled back a mask of rage on her face. Duo gazed at her raising his hand as if to comfort, but then he dropped it. "This sort of horror happens all the time here Makoto," and with a swish of his cloak he was continuing down the street. Makoto sat the dead child still resting on her, then gazed at her hands at the bloodstains on them. _'Why? Why would someone want to kill a child? Sometimes I wonder if we humans are worse monsters, than the youkai.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please sir let me go....please...please...." The young girl wailed out, hot tears streaming down her dirty face leaving smudges in their leave. Jadeite lips formed a twisted smile, "only after you give me what I want."

"I have nothing sir" the young girl sobbed her little body wracking with her despair. "We shall see" Jadeite responded holding up the dark crystal. "Now come back to us shadow warrior!" He screamed out ecstatically as a great wind picked up, the dark crystal spin around dark energy coursed through the air. 

Ohara clutched her heart, screeching at the pain that the crystal was causing her. Jadeite eyebrows furrowed together in confusion why wasn't she transforming, he must increase the power. A wave of energy then busted from the crystal, Ohara was beyond tears of pain now, she wanted to die but some force wouldn't let her. Everything hurt from her hair to her toes, felt as though they were on fire. Tears continued to roll down let this end, let this end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He told me to go help Ohara" Makoto informed she still refused to look at him. "She is probably dead by now" Duo answered concentrating on the road before him. "How can you be so cold?" She spat out at him, grabbing his arm tightly, Makoto noticed that she kept on touching him now. "I'm not being cold Makoto, this place is a jungle only the strongest survive," his sad violet eyes stared at her begging for understanding, the lines of exhaustion were more evident now then before. She felt she should give it to him, yet her pride would not let her do that. 

"Then I will hang on to this naive hope and go look for the girl" she answered though this time not with anger. Makoto had a strange impulse to touch his face in reassurance, from whatever inner demons were plaguing him. But deciding she had better not, Makoto nodded at him before she slipped into the darkness. Duo watched her disappearing figure, but didn't make a move to catch up with her. Naito nudged him then gave him a look, "Ack don't give me that it's her own choice, she just doesn't understand what it is like." Duo protested in his defense, he then also continued down the street, in the other direction. 

__

'Father Maxwell! Sister Helen! Please...please don't die.'

This place was too similar to his old home, death and coldness lingered in the air. Makoto didn't understand what it was like to live in a world where there is no hope. 

__

'Solo please you can't die now, you just can't.'

"Duo, Duo, Duo you're still the same, you still don't know how to let go of the past." A voice chuckled, making Duo glare with mock anger. "Shut-up Solo it is because of you I can't let go!" Solo laughed his ashen blonde hair, covered his stormy gray eyes filled with mirth. "Fine blame it all on me, I still think there's something wrong with you. She was a fox she was, and you let her believe you're heartless." 

"May be I' am Solo" Duo whispered out softly, "home is where the heart is, and I have no home." Solo gave him a knowing smile, "Duo a home is not a place, or a country, or even a building. Home resides in the people that you love. And yes I know you say you have no one to love, but whose fault is that?" 

Duo didn't have time to answer, for in a gust of wind Solo was gone. Just a dead memory from the past coming back to haunt him. Screams of pain broke his thoughts his breath caught in his throat, as he twisted around in the direction they were coming from. 

'Makoto...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto stood in front of the unmoving body of Ohara, her body in a fighter's stance as she glared at Jadeite. "Move aside girl I need her!" Makoto's eyes narrowed in hatred, "I don't really care you bastard!" She hollered unleashing a mass of lighting bolts towards him. Jadeite merely smirked as he held up a hand and blocked them, "foolish girl!" 

Makoto took a step back; she was in trouble now. Then out of the darkness her rescuer came, though not what Makoto expected. A fish bone hit the ground as fairly large white cat, jumped down from a tall building and growled at Jadeite. Makoto stood there blinking in disbelief, Jadeite in the mean time was laughing his head off; "oh I'm so afraid!" 

"You should be" Jadeite gasped as he was thrown back into a near by brick wall, he smacked up against it hard, then slid down to the ground. He quickly rubbed his cheek where a second ago a fist had come in contact with it, Duo stood over him black cloaks moving in the wind, violet eyes changed into a cobalt blue of rage. He looked every bit of a dark angel of revenge. "Because that cat was able to steal the wallet of the great shingami!" Duo pronounced in great admiration, making everyone look at him as if he lost it. He jumped back to where Makoto and the girl were cloaks flowing like liquid dark wings, "Makoto take the girl away leave this up to me and the cat!" 

"Yah sure that's a good idea..." 

"Why?" Duo asked in bewilderment scratching his head "you think it's a bad one?"

"Never mind..." Makoto grumbled placing the girl on her back and hoisted her up comfortably. "Just don't die on me" Makoto warned feeling a bit worried, especially when he gave her a cocky grin. "Don't worry I want to live so we can have sex later" before she could kick him where he deserved it he ran away. 

Jadeite glared at the young boy, angry that he allowed a mere child to catch him off guard. It was as if he this boy was one with the shadows, Jadeite had not sense his presence. "You will pay dearly for this!" Duo just gave him an evil grin, his eyes losing all sparks of light making them dark abysses of cobalt. Not until the dark crystal began to flare up again, did Jadeite look away those eyes seemed to drown you in their depths. Most likely the girl was long gone, and it was defiantly not this boy so who could...

The cat!

Jadeite then let out a viciously wicked smile, Duo had a feeling this mad man had a trump card up his sleeve. Jadeite lazily turned the direction of his gaze towards the cat, then raising the dark crystal his eyes went large with a deep greediness of power. "COME FORTH BAKENE SERVANT OF THE DARKNESS!" He yelled out, as the fat cat raised high into the air hissing and wiggling about. Royal blue exploded everywhere so bright was its intensity that Duo had to shield his eyes. 

Filling in the heroic fat cat stood a monster of one light blue shaggy fur with dark purple streak going down his back. Gold jewelry that matched the color of the demon's cat wild eyes hanged around his neck. It had to be at least ten feet tall standing on its hind legs, a twisted evil look in its eyes. Jadeite laughed maliciously as he grab the glowing crystal in the air. "It seems that I win and you lose!" 

Duo cursed under his breath knowing what had to be done, he closed his eyes sinister black energy began to move in waves around Duo's body. Yes he could feel it, the dark want almost desperate need to kill overtaking his mind, kind hearted Duo was locked away now. His eyes opened in a flash, dark molten pools of obscure violet and black radiated with a fearsome hunger of death. Jadeite mouth gaped open in surprise, _'a master of the dark arts! But he had thought all of them were on Queen Beryl's side.' _

Duo's hand formed into a fist as a ball a murky purple power gathered, he grinned then took aim at the strong yet stupid animal before him. That roared baring it large teeth, shaking the air with its incredible strength, at Duo as it came running directly towards him, to tear him into pieces. "Shadow Wind!" Duo cried out in a voice not of his own more mysteriously as it echoed the essence of a chilled night without hope of the sun rising. But before he could hurl it at his on coming target, he was stopped. 

"No please don't kill Hercules, he's all I have left!" Ohara jumped in the line of fire bringing Duo and Bakene both to a hurried halt. Tears streamed down her young face, she begged him frantically with her eyes. Duo paused for a moment trying with every fiber of his soul to push back the want to destroy, but it was hard considering his soul was poisoned with darkness. "Move out of the way this has to be done!" Duo attempted to reason through gritted teeth, his attack screaming to be able to seek and obliterate. "No!" Ohara said firmly then turning around to Bakene, "Hercules please come back to me!" The cat demon regarded her warily, his eyes flashed between good and evil. "PLEASE I LOVE YOU HERCULESE!" Ohara screamed out tears escaping her now shut eyes, as she clenched her fist in fury. 

Bakene stumbled back clutching his head in agony; Jadeite had a feeling he was slowing losing control of the situation. "Remember Hercules the night I first came here and you curled up next to me to keep me warm. Or that time we almost got caught by that shopkeeper for stealing food, and had to jump in the river to escape!" Ohara babbled out desperately trying to bring him back. Bakene looked at her a whimpered pitifully; Jadeite had enough of all of this. 

"You're a bad influence girl!" He shouted aiming an attack at her, but for the second time that night he was interfered. Makoto came in the last moment and punched him in the gut; Jadeite gasped for air as he fell to the ground dropping the crystal. "Hey thanks" Makoto spoke cheerfully picking it up. "Stupid girl that's mine!" Jadeite growled powering up, then cowered in fear seeing Bakene's huge form from behind the girl. Ohara sat happily on his shoulder smiling, "Hercules teach this bad man a lesson!" 

Jadeite didn't want to stay around for his lesson, especially if his teacher was a crazy warrior cat. Giving them one last look that promised death, he vanished in a porthole. Makoto stuck out her tongue then laughed with Ohara and Hercules. The huge cat was laughing so hard that Ohara almost fell off, which made the two friends laugh even more. Makoto was glad to them so filled with joy; she then wondered where Duo was. 

Turning around she saw him on the ground crumpled in a heap, without even thinking she dashed over to him. She rested a comforting hand on his back, "Duo are you all right?" He struggled to look up at her then did; she gasped out in fear at his eyes. Something was just not right about them; they struck dread deep down in the hollows of her heart. As if a shadow of impending doom cast over the light within her, she could only think of pain and death. Duo gave her a small smile when he noticed the look on her face, "sorry" he stated trying to raise himself off the ground. Makoto despite that overwhelming feeling of terror, steadied him by grasping him by the shoulders. 

"Duo what's the matter?" Duo gazed right into her eyes the warm green emeralds, no longer gazing at him with fiery rage in their depths but with concern. "I lost control..." he whispered before losing to the darkness falling right into Makoto. She caught him and slowly eased his head onto her lap, even in his sleep he looked disturbed. face scrunched up in pain. Makoto lips twisted a sad smile of sorrow, she didn't really understand what he meant, and yet she felt she almost did. She ran her hand through his bangs, loving the feel of his soft silky hair. "It's okay I'm here now." 

Owari.... 


End file.
